You Have Forgotten
by Kiya II
Summary: Takes place after Daniel's descension. Daniel doesn't remember his and Jack's relationship. Is now up to Jack to help him remember. DanielJack Please R&R COMPLETE!
1. The Journey

**STARGATE: SG-1 **

**'You Had Forgotten' **

Written by Kiya II

Spoilers for Gamekeeper, Meridian, Abyss, Full Circle, Fallen, Homecoming and minor mentions of Fragile Balance, Orpheus, and Revisions

Comments? Email me at 

**CHAPTER ONE- THE JOURNEY**

_Can you see me?  
I'm standing right in front of you  
I know they never will be able to  
in this darkness I can't see through_

_Can you hear me?  
Though I don't sound the same  
You should know me, beyond my name  
I'm the one with whom you played Love's game_

_Can you feel it?  
The heart beating in my chest  
Bleeding now, for all the rest  
My soul no longer able to pass Life's test_

_Can you smell it?  
Rose's bloom on sea spray air  
some how I forgot how to care  
Now chained to this past, my fate unfair_

_Can you taste them?  
The tears that fall from my soul like winter rain  
the hope, the sorrow, the blood and all the pain  
Not even able to remember when the fear came_

_Can you remember them?  
All the rest, like me, who loved you so  
the ones who would never leave you but still let you go  
Now standing here, waiting for Death, that for this love, never came_

_Can you see me?  
I'm dying right in front of you...because you had forgotten me_

_Theresa Rose Walsh _

It had been some time since the figure in the dark room had stirred. He had been sitting there silently and unmoving for more then an hour now which had to be doing hell for his knees. If it weren't for the fact that he was blinking every so often, someone walking into the dark office would have thought that he had dozed off.

Why he was sitting there alone in the dark was a question only someone who didn't know him would ask, for those he did know him would take one look at him and realize that he was obliviously deep in thought about something that was troubling him.

His mind was a whirl of thoughts, mostly things that even he didn't understand and couldn't make out. His thoughts had all swirled together forming one big massive cloud which didn't make the slightest bit of sense to him but only on thing stood out clearly in his mind: Daniel.

Jack could sill remember the pain he had felt when he had lost the younger man, the pain that came with having to watch him die and not being able to do anything about it to save him. He'd never felt so helpless in his entire life. He hadn't even known what to say to Daniel and so he had kept away not facing him until he knew he had too.

Then Daniel had gone and done the unthinkable and asked Jack to let him go, to let him go out into the Universe as some higher being and be okay with it. Jack had wanted to tell Daniel to stay, had wanted to grab hold of the younger man and never let him go. Instead he had let Daniel go because he had seen how much pain his lover had been in and how much Daniel believed that he could do more this way.

So Daniel left him and Jack had been left alone in the dark for a year. He had fought to get on with his life even though his reason for living was now gone but he hadn't be able to. The only reason that he hadn't just died when he had gotten ill was because he knew that Daniel wouldn't have wanted him to just give his life up when there was still a chance that he could live.

So what did he do? He let the Tok'ra put that snake into him and he began to regret it when he woke-up to find that he was now the prisoner of a very angry Gould. He had almost died again. Almost thrown his whole life away and just let himself fall into a pit of insanity until a miracle happened. Daniel came for him.

At first he had believed that it was all a dream but then after trying to shake off the illusion of his presence to find that he wasn't going away he found that Daniel really was there and Daniel stayed with him right until he had gotten home and was safely tucked away in one of the infirmary beds.

He had wanted Daniel to stay with him then but even he realized that Daniel couldn't and for a moment Jack realized that Daniel didn't want to leave him either. He just didn't have a choice in the matter. So he had left Jack alone again but now Jack knew he was still out there, watching over them all.

Anubis happened next. Jack's whole world was yet again turned upside down on that mission. Daniel came back again but this time the younger man had been even more worried then he had been the last time he had appeared to Jack and he still had been unable to help them. Jack still yelled at himself for being so hard on Daniel at the time. He had ordered Daniel to do something even though he knew that his love would be going against all the rules but Daniel had done it and then Jack had blamed himself for the outcome.

Abydos got destroyed, Skaara and everyone that Jack had known there had ascended and Daniel had disappeared. He didn't know what had happened to his lover except that he had gone to face Anubis and had lost. He thought perhaps Daniel was finally dead as in never to return. That thought alone had almost killed him.

Then the unexpected happened. They found Daniel. They found him on an isolated planet living with a tribe of nomads and on the planet that was believed to have been the Lost City of the Ancients. Except there was one problem with him that they hadn't thought of; He didn't remember anything.

As hard as Jack tried at that moment to block it all out, he couldn't and the memory of the pain from that day began to surface…

"_I am unfamiliar with that story," Shamda said. "What lesson does it teach?"_

_Hell if I know but I couldn't exactly just say that now could I. _

"_It has to do with flocking…and togetherness…and…to be honest, I'm not that familiar with the particulars myself. The point is we're not your enemy. Give us a chance to prove it." Whoa, did that ever sound like something Daniel would say but why I am thinking about him. God O'Neill, you can't afford to be thinking about Daniel right now._

_My heartaches at that line of thinking so I have to tell myself to shut up and focus on the here and now and not on the then. _

"_Colonel," I whip around to see Pierce and his team entering the area. Didn't I tell them to stay and guard the Gate?_

_Pierce gives me a smile that I don't understand. "We found something you might like to see."_

_At that moment, I turn to look up at the rest of the team and my heart suddenly stops in my chest. Daniel. No it couldn't be. _

_He descends the steps with the SG team as Carter, Teal'c and I gather closer. He looks bewildered, somewhat lost and very confused. _

"_Daniel?" I just barely croak out, unable to believe what's before me. He looks so good but there's something about him that setting all my Danny alarms blaring. I just don't know what it is. _

"_Arrom," Nomad said from just behind me and I watch Daniel look up at him. Arrom? What was that about?_

_I turned toward Nomad and asked, "Arrom?"_

"_It is what we call him," Nomad answered and now I know something's wrong._

"_It means naked one," Shamda added._

"_That's how we found him in the forest, two moons ago," Nomad said._

"_Seem he doesn't remember who he is," Pierce answers from behind me and I turn back to face Daniel. There was nothing in Daniel's eyes that suggested that he even knew who we were. All that was there was fear and loneliness. My heart begins to break again. My Danny had forgotten me. _

"_Daniel?" Sam asks as she approaches Daniel with a smile, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "It's okay. It's me, Sa-"_

_I watch Daniel put his hand up to stop her from touching him. He seems cold and closed off now, something I've never seen from him before. Sam looks devastated. _

"_I'm sorry," he answers softly. Even his voice sounds different. It sounds deeper and darker then it had before. I hardly recognized it _

_He walks off passed us all and we turn to watch him go. _

"_Not even me?" I shout after him but he doesn't even turn around. He just ignores me. I don't know what to do now. Daniel doesn't remember me, doesn't remember what we shared. That hurts worse then knowing that he was out there somewhere but I couldn't see or touch him._

_God, Danny…_

Jack was knocked out of the memories by a knock on his door. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced at the clock on his desk and winched when he realized that he'd been sitting in the dark for over two hours now.

Turning on the lamp on his desk he squinted his eyes shut as the light pounded into his skull and he heard the knock on his door again.

He sighed deeply, placing a hand over his eyes to block out the light. "Come in," he rasped, shocked at how dry his throat had become.

His door opened slowly and when he looked up he saw Sam poke her head into the office.

She smiled at him. "I hope I'm not disturbing you, Sir," she said and Jack could tell that from the look on her face that she realized how bad he must look right about now. He was wondering that himself. He hadn't been sleeping well and he hardly recognized the face that looked back at him every time he looked in the mirror.

"Don't worry about it, Carter," he told her, gesturing her into the room. Seeing the invitation, she gently closed the door behind her and walked towards him standing on the opposite side of his desk.

He looked up at her through tried eyes. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Sam frowned slightly and took a seat in the chair behind her. "Actually Sir, I was wondering if there was anything I could do for you?"

Jack looked at her puzzled for a moment. "Major?"

Sam sighed. "Look sir, I know that it's not really any of my business, but I've seen the way you've been since Daniel came back and I was just wondering if there was anything I could do to help," she answered him, looking genuinely concerned.

Jack chuckled to himself slightly, looking down at the clutter to papers on his desk. He should have known. Sam and Janet were the only people that had known about his and Daniel's relationship. He should have realized that sooner or later one of them was going to come to see if they could help.

He leaned back in his chair looking up at her. "Not unless you can make Daniel remember everything."

"Sir, I realize how hard this must be for you-"

"Do you?" Jack asked, suddenly angry. "Do you really have any idea what it's like to just stand by and watch him knowing that you can't be close to him because he doesn't remember the relationship that you and he shared? Do you really know what that feels like?" Jack lashed out at her. He didn't mean too but he found that he couldn't help it. All the anger and frustration he felt was being directed at her when it shouldn't be directed at anyone but at the moment he really didn't care.

Sam didn't seem fazed by his outburst. She appeared to have expected it. "No, I don't," she answered him truthful, keeping her voice low and calm. "But I can understand your frustration. Daniel didn't remember any of us in the beginning remember? It hurt to see him and know that he didn't have the slightest idea who you were."

She went silently for a moment, looking down at her lap. Jack could see that she was getting at something, but what he wasn't sure.

She looked up at him again and he noticed that her eyes were full of tears. "I don't understand everything you're going through, Sir, but I do understand some of it. But just try and see how hard all this has been on Daniel"

"I do," Jack said before she could say more. "It's hard watching him struggle to regain everything he's lost and to watch him try and understand this world that he doesn't remember, but God Carter, it hurts not being able to be there for him like I once was. We were having a hard time just before he…and we were just starting to get over that huge fight that we had had over the android when the whole thing went down." Jack couldn't find it in him to continue. Just thinking about it all hurt too much.

Sam was silent for a moment. Then she said, "Sir, I know you've been having a rough time, but don't you think it'll help Daniel if you two just sit down and you tell him. He's been having a hard time with everything too and he knows that something's bugging you."

Jack looked up at her then surprised. "He does?

Sam chuckled slightly. "He may not remember what was going on between you two, Sir, but that doesn't mean he doesn't remember being your friend. Daniel's always known if something's been wrong and he talked to me about it. He was wondering if it was something he did and why you were pushing him away-"

"I haven't been pushing him away," Jack interrupted, raising his voice slightly. God, what a mess he was in. Daniel believed whatever was going on was his fault? That couldn't be further from the truth. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't remember everything.

"Actually, yes you have. Whether you realize it or not, you've been avoiding him. You hardly go to his office anymore and on missions, you only talk with him if you have too," Sam told him.

Jack rubbed his hands over his face at what Sam was telling him. Now that he had heard it. He realized Sam was right; he had been pushing Daniel away and avoiding him. He hadn't meant to, it had just happened. God, what an idiot he had been and poor Daniel; he didn't deserve that.

Sam sighed and leaned forward. "Sir, I really think you need to talk to him."

Jack laughed. "Oh, and what do you except me to tell him. 'Oh, hey Daniel. How you doing, oh and by the way you and I were lovers before you ascended, did I tell you?'" Jack shook his head. "I can't tell him."

"Sir, Daniel has a right to know," Sam continued, "and I know that telling him would be hard but you have to find a way. This whole thing is tearing you apart and sooner or later, Daniel's going to get hurt by it, if he isn't already."

Jack leaned forward on his desk, his head down as he took in what Sam had said. He knew she was right but he didn't have any idea how he was going to do this. How could he bring himself to tell Daniel what had gone one between them? He was scared of how Daniel would take it and he didn't know if he should tell him or if it was best to try and let Daniel remember on his own.

Sam seemed to sense what he was thinking. "Why don't you take Daniel and go on a trip, Sir. I'm sure the General would understand if you asked him for some time off, especially in Daniel's case and you two could go up to your cabin or maybe even go visit the family. You said you have been meaning to have a visit with them and they know about you and Daniel. You could explain the situation to them and maybe by being there with just you or you and your family, it'll help Daniel to remember."

Jack sighed deeply, rubbing a hand over his eyes again. "I don't know, Carter-"

"Sir, you could both use the break and maybe Daniel might remember on his own and you won't have to tell him. Granted you'll still have to talk with him, but if he remembers then maybe it won't be so bad," She finished.

Jack closed his eyes as he tried to think. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get away from everything and just be with Daniel for a while; try and let him remember everything slowly instead of dumping it all in his lap. It'd be good for them both to get away from the SGC for a while after everything that has happened. Granted, not much time has passed since Daniel's return, but a lot of things have happened.

The Asgard made a mini me out of Jack, Teal'c's son and Bra'tac were rescued from a Jaffa death Camp and last but not least they had had to deal with those people hooked to that computer system. After all of this and with the things that had been going on with Daniel, Jack really did need a break and Jack suspected that after everything Daniel's been through since his return, he needed a break as well.

"Maybe you're right, Carter," Jack said. "I just need to figure out what we'd do."

"Well, like I said, you could take him to the cabin or spend time with him and your family. Either way he could remember," Sam answered.

Jack nodded. Either way Daniel had to remember something. There were just too many memories locked up of them at the cabin and at his parent's house for Daniel not to remember anything. He just hopped that this worked otherwise he was left with two opinions. Either tell Daniel himself or just leave it all be and try to get on with just being Daniel's best friend again. He wasn't sure if he could do that but if he had too, he would.

Sam sighed and stood. "So, I better get back to work. The General wants my analysis of that new planet to see what type of minerals would be worth mining, if there are any." She paused on her way to the door, "I hope things work out between you and Daniel, Sir."

Jack nodded. Just before she left, Jack called her back, "Major?"

Sam turned to face him, almost halfway out the door. "Yes, Sir?"

Jack gave her a small smile. "Thanks. I know how hard it is for you to talk about…you know and I…" He sighed. "Thank you."

Sam smiled. "No problem, Sir." With that she was gone, making sure the door was shut firmly behind her.

Jack leaned back in his seat, feeling his back crack from the stiffness it had had to endure. He wasn't quite sure what he should do but knew that he couldn't just sit here and do nothing. He needed to make Daniel remember because he didn't think he'd be able to go on if he didn't get his love back. Daniel meant too much to him for him to just sit by and let Daniel believe that they were and had never been anything but just best friends.

He knew he had to do what Sam had said he should do; take Daniel and just go somewhere to get away from everything that involved the SGC but where would they go? They could just go on vacation somewhere but Sam had been right in thinking that they should go somewhere were there were a lot of memories of them being together. So what it really came down to was this: should he take Daniel up to the cabin or should they go visit the folks?

If they went to the cabin, they'd be by themselves but Daniel may just end up doing what he had done before they had gotten together: do nothing but read. Then again, if they went to his parent's place, Daniel may end up feeling overwhelmed and knowing his mother, Kat O'Neill may not be able to help but make Daniel feel very overwhelmed.

He would be around people he knew, though, not just Jack and Daniel had never met his parents until after they had become a couple so if Daniel remembered anything, it would have to be about them.

So really he only had one choice: Daniel was coming with him to re-meet the folks.

With a sighed, Jack reached over, picked up the phone and dialled his parent's number. It wasn't long before the voice of Kat O'Neill broke over the line, "If you're another sales person asking for money, I swear I'll find you and kill you…slowly."

_Wow, sounds like someone's having a bad day, _Jack thought.

"I pity whatever poor soul that got you into a bad mood," Jack replied.

"Oh, it's you," Kat seemed to sneer into the phone.

"Not quite the response I was hoping for but that's okay, Mom, cause I still love ya."

Jack could have sworn that he could hear Kat smile over the phone. "You should call more often. Your father and I have been dying to know what's up been going on with you."

There was a pause before Jack answered, "Sorry, Mom, but things have been sort of busy around here"

"Jack, what's wrong?"

_She's still sharp,_ Jack though riley. He sighed deeply, "We found him."

There was a pause and the Kat asked hesitantly, "Daniel? You found him?"

Jack heard scraping through the phone and knew that his father had just gotten up from the kitchen table to join his mother by the phone.

"Yes," Jack answered.

"Oh thank God. How is he? Is he okay?" Kat asked.

"He's fine, mom. It's just…" Jack sighed deeply, "Daniel's lost his memories."

"Oh God," Kat said simply which surprised Jack slightly. Usually his mother was a little more vocal then that.

"He's better now. He remembers a lot of things, but not quite everything," Jack told her.

There was silence, then, "He doesn't remember about you two, does he?"

Jack could feel the tears coming as he heard it vocalized, but fought against them.

"No, he doesn't," Jack answered quietly. "He doesn't remember anything that involved us."

Kat pieced it together. "So he doesn't remember me or your father either?"

"That pretty much sums it up," Jack answered.

They were both silent for a moment. Jack hadn't realized how hard it would be to talk to his mother about this, but then Kat had always been able to turn him to mush if she tried hard enough. Scary thing was that right now, she wasn't really trying.

"So what are you planning on doing about it?" Kat asked finally. She sounded quite calm considering.

"Well," Jack began, drying his eyes. "You remember my friend Samantha Carter, right?"

"Oh, that lovely blond-haired female friend of yours and Daniel's."

"Yeah that's the one. Well she suggested that Daniel and I either go to the cabin for a week or so or come visit you and Dad. Since I know that if we go to the cabin, Daniel will do nothing but read, I though we should come a visit you two."

"Oh, so we come second, do we?" Kat asked.

Jack chuckled. "Never. Only in Daniel's case do you come second." _That should please her,_ he thought.

Kat laughed, "And it better stay that way."

Jack smiled. "It will." He then sighed. "If I can get Daniel to come, you and Dad better start cleaning the house up. I know you have a lot of pictures of Daniel and I lying around, but he needs to try and remember on his own, so you'll have to pack those away for the moment. I'll call you guys after I've figured out when exactly will be coming so you can plan everything out. Also you two have to be careful not to let anything to slip around him and also…Mom, don't overwhelm him. You know how you get when he's around, but could you try and tone it down. Daniel doesn't need it at the moment."

Kat snorted. "I do no such thing. Just because you don't feed him, doesn't mean I won't."

Jack sighed. "Mom, you know that's not what I mean."

There was a pause and Jack wondered what his mother could possibly be thinking about.

"Fine," Kat finally answered, sounding slightly put down. "I'll give it a shot."

"Thank you," Jack answered.

"I'll just treat him like I did when he first came here," Kat answered.

"Mo-" The end of the line had gone dead.

Jack sighed deeply as he replaced the phone in the cradle. Then he leaned back in his chair rubbing his hands over his face as he thought. God was Daniel ever dead when he walked into the house of O'Neill. His mother was going to eat him alive.

Jack leaned against Daniel's lab beach, feeling quite smug with himself. After some grovelling and the neatly woven invitation, telling Daniel how yes he had meet Jack's parents before and his parents really wanted Daniel to come visit them again, Daniel had forgiven Jack and had agreed to come along. He was feeling very smug indeed.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Jack added, making sure Daniel didn't think that Jack was trying to make him go. "It's not going to be all that interesting-"

"But I want to come," Daniel said, not looking up from where he was energetically scribbling notes down onto a pad of paper. "You said I'd met them before and what a better way for me to try and remember more things then to see you in your natural habitat."

Jack pretended to seem slightly upset about that. "Daniel, you make it sound like I'm some sort of lonely animal you watched on the Discovery Channel."

"Hey, I like the Discovery Channel," Daniel interrupted, actually looking up at Jack for a moment before returning to his work.

"I know you do," Jack answered, crossing his arms. "You'd always make me watch them whenever you came over."

"You didn't have to let me," Daniel countered.

"Oh, yes I did. Other wise you whined about missing some great documentary all night." Jack inwardly grinned to himself. He had to admit that he had missed their friendly bantering but he missed Daniel even more.

Daniel, wisely, choose not to answer to that, be just buried his head in his work pretending he hadn't heard Jack in the first place. He was concentrating on the page in front of him so hard that Jack thought if he kept it up he'd burn a hole in the page. Oh, yeah, he had been an idiot to push Daniel away. He had really missed this.

"So what should I expect when we get there?" Daniel asked, trying to change the subject.

"You just don't want to admit to the fact that you whined," Jack said smugly. For once, He was right.

"I did not," Daniel said softly.

"Yes, you did," Jack answered.

"Not."

"Did."

"Not."

"Did."

"I did not whine. I merely told you how I wasn't going to ever be able to see it because I forgot to tape it at home," Daniel answered, looking up at Jack again.

"That doesn't mean you had to whine about it all night when I was trying to watch a game," Jack scoffed.

"I didn't whine," Daniel said again, returning to his work.

"Right," Jack drawled, picking up a statue from Daniel's work table and began playing with the thing.

Daniel watched him closely making sure Jack didn't drop it.

"You're going to die," Jack said softly but with a smile.

Daniel looked up at his over the rim of his glasses. "And why is that?"

"Wait 'til you meet or should I say, re-meet my mother. She'll eat you alive."

"Are you trying to scare me into not coming?" Daniel asked.

"No," Jack said quickly. "Just trying to warn you."

Daniel looked at Jack closely for a moment before asking with a smile, "Are you scared of your mother?"

Jack's head whipped around to face Daniel. "I didn't say that."

"But are you?" Daniel asked again, leaning back from his desk for a moment and crossing his arms, his work temporality forgotten.

Jack looked away from him. "I think I better go," He said, placing the statue back down.

Daniel started laughing. "Oh, the great Colonel Jack O'Neill, destroyer of Goulds, is afraid of his own mother." Daniel laughed harder. "That's…the…fun…nest…thing…

I've…ev…er…heard," Daniel just barley croaked out as he clutched his stomach.

Jack scowled. "That's what you said the first time I invited you to come with me to met the folks."

Daniel paused in his laughter. "I did?"

Jack just sighed and shook his head, which set Daniel off again. "I think I better go finish that paper work Hammond wants finished before we go."

"Yes," Daniel agreed, still shaking with suppressed laughter. "You do that."

Jack bowed his head. Oh this trip was going to be great fun. First he had to survive his mother and then he would have to deal with Daniel. Of course being his luck his mother would probably make sure they had to share a room again which wouldn't be all that much fun for him, but his mother would get a kick out of it. Kat did cruel things like that.

"Just remember what I told you to bring," Jack said as he started for the door.

"Yes, I know," Daniel answered, rolling his eyes. "Lots of sweaters, pyjamas and enough clothes for a least two weeks." He then paused. "I take it you won't let me read if I bring any books, will you?"

Jack smiled at him. "Trust me, you're better off without them. Besides, Mom won't let you have any time to be reading. She'll be too busy feeding you."

Daniel frowned. "Okay then," he said, slightly confused.

Standing by the door, Jack said, "So I'll pick you up at five o'clock. Flight leaves at eight and it'll take us an hour to get to the airport. It's suppose to be a direct flight so we should be there by mid-afternoon."

"Okay," Daniel answered, having buried himself back into his work.

Jack sighed as he left the office and shut the door. Part one of his plans was now accomplished and Daniel didn't even realize it and that's the way it was staying. He didn't know if he'd be able to deal with everything that he knew was going to happen over the next two weeks, but he did hope that by the end of it, he'd have his Danny back because he didn't think he'd be able to deal with this another minute if he didn't.

"Daniel, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Jack yelled out as the Daniel took his merely little time getting out of the house, locking it up, and putting his bags in Jack's truck. Finally the passenger side opened and Daniel hoped in, closing the door behind him.

Jack scowled. "Took you long enough," he mumbled.

Daniel buckled his seatbelt and turned to face Jack, looking extremely tired. "Sorry, but I had to lock everything up."

Jack merely shook his head as he pulled out onto the main road and headed for the airport.

Looking at Daniel again, he saw the younger man already looking out the window. Jack frowned. "Daniel," He began, "What time you go to sleep last night?"

Daniel blinked at Jack and creased his forehead in thought. "Umm…Actually I'm not sure."

Jack sighed and reached down for a traveling mug that was between his seat and Daniel's. It was a good thing that he came prepared. Daniel wouldn't last the day until he got some coffee into him.

He handed the mug to Daniel who looked at him questionably.

"It's coffee, Daniel. You know that stuff that makes you start," Jack answered as Daniel took the mug.

"I know what coffee is, Jack," he said as he took a sip.

"And have you had any this morning yet?" Jack asked.

Daniel fell silent. "Only a cup," He answered quietly. "I woke up late."

Jack shook his head. "Figures. Daniel, you know you need at least three cups before you can even start to think properly."

"Hmmm," was all Daniel said as he continued to sip on his treasure.

Jack chuckled to himself. It was a well-known fact by everyone who knew him that Daniel could not survive without coffee. How he had lived on that planet for two months without it had baffled Jack, but Daniel had merely said that he slept a lot.

Jack could believe that. With his memories gone, there hadn't been very much for Daniel to do on that planet. What was the name of it again? Oh yes… Vis Uban. There hadn't been much for Daniel to do. If Daniel had retained his memories, he would have had a ball looking over the ruins and studying the ancient writings that had littered the place, but he hadn't remembered and so hadn't been able to do anything but sleep, eat and maybe walk around a little exploring.

Jack glanced over at Daniel to see that he was staring out the window again, cradling the mug of coffee in his hands. He seemed to be deep in thought about something, but what Jack wasn't quite sure. There was a time when Jack could read Daniel like an open book and vice versa but with this huge gap between them since Daniel had come back, they hadn't been able to do that. It was almost as if since Daniel wasn't exactly on the same page with Jack anymore, they couldn't understand each other.

It wasn't as bad now as it had been before. Before Jack had been expecting things to go back to the way they had been after maybe a week. Daniel had been gaining his memories back fairly quickly and he had hoped Daniel would remember about them and they could move on; try to get this whole ascended business behind them, but they couldn't. Daniel hadn't remembered what they had shared and so Jack hadn't been able to talk to him properly.

Finally, Jack had begun to talk to Daniel again like they would have if they were still friends and that had helped things out a little, but there was still this gap between them that Jack was sure both of them could feel. Daniel knew something was wrong, he just didn't know what and Jack wasn't sure how they were going to get around this if Daniel didn't remember.

He sighed as the sun started to make its appearance. It's warm glow spreading light across the trees on the side on the road, through the window and hit Daniel's face at just the right angle that Jack thought he might be an ascended being again. It was the type of glow the sun was given him that made it seem that way. Daniel had looked that way when he had come to Jack in Ba'al's prison. Jack couldn't help but think how it had made Daniel look even more beautiful then he already was, but it was a sad kind of beautiful. It hadn't really reached his eyes and Jack, at the time, hadn't understood why. Now he did. Daniel had missed him.

"So what exactly are we going to do when we get there?" Daniel broke the silence. Looking over Jack realized that the younger man was finally starting to wake up. He had been smart this morning in bring the strong coffee.

"Well," Jack began, propping his arm up against the side of the window. "First thing that'll happen is mom will probably either feed you are see you to bed. No offence, Danny, but you look like shit."

And he did too. Jack wasn't sure what Daniel had been doing last night, but he sure hadn't been sleeping. His skin was slightly pale but it was hard to tell with the sun now beaming down on him. He had huge bags under his eyes and his blue eyes seemed dull somehow.

"Thanks," Daniel answered, rubbing his eyes. "And what are you going to do?"

"Me? Mom will make me unpack everything. She's like that," he said.

Daniel chuckled slightly, "I think I'm going to like your mother."

"You do," Jack said, making Daniel look at him. "You two enjoy ganging up on me. If it wasn't for the fact that she'd kill me if I didn't do it, I wouldn't have even decided to bring you with me."

_God help me,_ Jack thought. He really was asking for it. Daniel and his mother together were like a nuke going off, in a teasing sense. They both loved to torture him and when they teamed up on him…God this trip was not going to be fun. Then again…

Jack looked back over at Daniel and watch as he took another sip out of his coffee. Daniel was so worth it. If he remembered anything about their relationship, even if it was only a little flash of a memory, this whole trip would have been worth it. Hell it wouldn't be worth enough.

The two sat in silence for the rest of the trip to the airport. The drive was rather peaceful and Jack got the impression that Daniel no longer felt anything was wrong between them from the way he looked as the drive went on. The younger man may be tired, but he sure as hell looked like he was happy, especially with that smiled that was starting to spread over his face. He was obviously thinking about something that had made that smiled happen and Jack was curious to know what it was.

"What'cha thinking about?" Jack asked as the turned on the road leading to terminal three.

Daniel's smile grew wider as he looked down at his lap. "Just something."

"And what would that be?"

Daniel turned to look at him as Jack pulled into a parking space. "Wouldn't you like to know," he said as he hopped out of the truck and shut the door.

Jack scowled as he turned the truck off and joined Daniel at the back to grab his bags. After making sure the truck was locked up they headed into the airport. Daniel kept that knowing smile on his face the whole way and Jack couldn't help but think, _Why do I have the feeling that he's up to something?_

After two hours of waiting around, shifting through lines and going through security, they finally boarded the plane. By the end of it, Daniel was exhausted and as soon as the plane was in the air, he fell asleep, his head resting against the side of the window.

Jack couldn't help but chuckle as he press the button for the air attendants and just watched Daniel sleep. He always thought that Daniel looked like a little lost child during his sleep and not the stubborn as hell archaeologist that he was when he was awake. The contrast between the two was astounding, but over the years Jack had forgotten the difference…until now.

That's how much Daniel had been open to him before he had ascended and now was not. Daniel use to leave the archaeologist at the SGC when they went home or anywhere else for that matter. Well, not all the time, but he had still been very open to Jack. It had taken awhile to get all those walls down, but Jack had done it. Now, though, Daniel didn't remember any of that and the walls were all up again whether Daniel had noticed it or not. Jack had noticed though and that was just another reason why he'd been having such a hard time since Daniel had come back.

"Can I help you, sir?" An air attendant asked as she came up beside Jack.

Jack merely gestured to Daniel. "Can I have a blanket and pillow for him please? He's really tired."

The air attendant smiled as she gazed at Daniel. "He looks it. I'll be right back." She switched the call button off and headed down the aisle.

Jack slouched down in his seat and turned his head to watch Daniel again. Boy, was he ever out. Jack had known he was tired but he hadn't realized how much until now. He seemed troubled too and Jack wondered why.

_Oh, how things have changed, hey Danny-boy? _He thought to himself quietly as the air attendant came back up the aisle holding a pillow and a blue blanket.

"Here you are," the attendant said as she handed Jack the blanket and pillow. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, we're fine, thanks," Jack smiled up at her as she went on her way.

With a sigh he turned to Daniel and carefully lifted the younger man so he could get the pillow under his head. Daniel's forehead creased into a frown at being disturbed. Jack quickly settled him back against the pillow and then, without realizing what he was doing, stroked his hand against Daniel's cheek in an effort to calm him down. It worked almost immediately. Daniel's features settled and he returned to his peacefully slumber.

Jack pulled his hand away in shock once he had realized what he had been doing. Had Daniel woken up he'd have to explain that away and he really didn't want to get into that just yet. He wanted Daniel to remember something…anything before they even broached that topic.

What really had him shocked, though, was that Daniel had reacted to it like he use too when they had been together. Daniel had nightmares off and on about various things that have happen during his life and sometimes that was all Jack had had to do to sooth him. Just gently stroke his cheek and whisper sweet words to him and he be peacefully resting in no time. That was what had happened.

Jack felt his heart do a little flip as he though it over. Daniel may not remember it, but the memories were still there and part of Daniel did remember. That little thing gave Jack hope that things would work out for them. Now if only they could get Daniel to start remembering everything and they'd be set.

With another sigh, Jack pushed his thoughts away for later and pulled the blanket up over Daniel, tucking the corners around his body to make sure he kept warm and comfy. They couldn't have Daniel getting cold now, not when they were going to meet Jack's parents.

Jack shivered at the thought. His mother would skin him alive if he let Daniel get sick. He'd never hear the end of it and what's worst and that she could tell Daniel things that would follow him all the way back to the Springs. He only had to put up with his mother for two weeks, but Daniel? God, he really didn't want to go through that.

The airplane rid was pretty much uneventful. They played a movie that was nothing more then a chick flick and after watching the first ten minutes of it, Jack simply took the headphones off and decided to spend his time Danny watching instead. Sure Daniel wasn't doing anything except mumbling incoherent things every once and a while but Jack still loved to watch him. Daniel would never get boring to Jack even if he were doing nothing at all.

The weather outside stayed sunny and bright but Jack noticed that the clouds underneath were getting darker and heavier. Ever once and a while he heard a crack of thunder and knew that when they landed, it wasn't going to be pretty getting off of the plane.

Soon the clouds rose up higher they the airplane was and they were surrounded by grey clouds. Water sprayed up against the window and thunder bombed occasionally but it was nothing to worry about.

A half hour later, thunder roared outside the window again and Daniel rolled over a bit, his head landing on Jack's shoulder. Jack was startled for a moment, thinking Daniel was going to wake up, but he didn't. He settled himself more comfortably and then went back to a peaceful slumber.

Jack wasn't quite sure what to do as Daniel relaxed against him. It wasn't the first time Daniel had done this. Hell, they had snuggled all the time before…but this was the first time it had happened since Daniel had come back. Jack wasn't complaining. Like he ever would but he didn't want any of this to affect what might happen when they got to his parent's place. If Daniel woke up that would be the end of it.

The blanket was falling down off Daniel now, so Jack reached his arm around him, moving his slightly to pull it back up again. Daniel's head moved a little bit forward so that it was almost nestled under Jack's neck now. After the blanket had been fixed, Jack tried to pull his arms back but found that he couldn't. Daniel had his back pressed against it, trapping Jack's arm against the sit.

Well this was just getting better and better, first the little caress and now this. Jack sighed, not knowing was else to do so he just wrapped his arm around the younger man loosely. Daniel seemed to like it and sighed a little. Jack smiled. _He's going to be the death of me,_ he thought as Daniel snuggled in just a little bit more.

Jack relaxed back into his seat glancing around a little. There were a few people looking at him and Daniel but he didn't particular care. There weren't that many people giving them nasty looks but there were a lot of old couples smiling at him softly. He smiled back, not quite sure what was running through their heads. Hopefully they just thought they were good friends and Jack was doing that supportive thing that friends do.

There was one girl that caught Jack's eye though. She had a saddened expression on her face. Jack had noticed her earlier when he had asked the flight attendant for the pillow and blanket but hadn't thought nothing about they way she had been looking at Daniel. Seeing it now though, Jack recognized the look.

That girl wasn't the first person to look at Daniel that way. Many women at the base did it. Hell, even men gave Daniel's those looks. It was the look that said man is that guy ever hot and wouldn't I just love to get my hands on him.

Unconsciously, Jack's grip on Daniel tightened slightly and he gave the girl a look that said back off cause he's mine. The girl looked up at him startled, then flashed him an angry look, one that Jack also knew very well. Great, now he wasn't going to be able to get them out of the airport without having a confrontation with this girl. Who the hell did she think she was any ways? She didn't have any right to be looking at Daniel the way she was and want to fight to get him.

Well if that's the way she wanted to play, then she was about to learn that it was never a smart thing to cross Jack O'Neill, especially when Daniel was the one being held as the prize.

"We are now descending toward the New York airport. Please remain in your seat until the seatbelt sign has been turn off. On behave of our crew, we hope you enjoyed your flight and we hope to see you again real soon," The pilot said over the intercom and the plane started to descend making Daniel's ears want to pop.

The flight had gone by really quick in his opinion but he had spent most of that time sleeping. On Jack's shoulder no less. He had been a little startled to wake up and find his head on Jack's shoulder but the older man hadn't seemed to care and for that Daniel was gratefully. He didn't want to cause an awkward moment.

Daniel yawned as he gazed out the window. It was still extremely stormy out there. The clouds were so dark as they got lower that Daniel couldn't even see the ground. Rain was whipping passed his window and thunder kept crashing now and again. He wondered why there was no lighten.

Daniel glanced over at Jack and watch as the older man gazed around the compartment for the thousandth time. Daniel wasn't sure what it was but sometime after he had fallen asleep Jack had slipped into alert mode. He wasn't sure what exactly was setting of Jack's alarms but he pitied whatever or whom ever it was. Jack could be very overprotective; of him and almost everything else Jack cared about.

"Jack," Daniel said finally, drawing Jack's attention. They hadn't spoken since Daniel had woken up. "We're almost there…" Daniel left his sentence hanging, knowing that Jack understood it and it appeared that he did.

Jack just sighed in response and slouched down lower in his seat. Daniel could still feel that he was very tense but Jack wasn't going to calm down until whatever was setting his alarms off was far away from them.

Soon the plane landed softly on the runway. Softly as in it was bumpy as hell. Daniel refrained from commenting on it, but Jack started cursing under his breath as he was jostled in his seat. Something about bad knees caught Daniel's attention and he realized that maybe that landing hadn't been the best thing for Jack. Especially not with him all ready winded up and tense.

Once the plane had stopped, people slowly began rising from there seats to reach the overhead baggage compartments. It took Jack awhile, but finally with much grunting he was finally up and out of his seat. Daniel just stayed seated while Jack got their bags.

"Here," Jack said, passing Daniel his black bag with was filled with books and some notes on translations he had been working on.

Daniel frowned as he took the bag from Jack and swung the strap over his shoulder. _Great, I meant to work on some of this,_ he thought though the fact that he had slept most of the trip had answered his question as to why he had forgotten.

It took a while but finally they started moving up the aisle. Jack let Daniel go first and Daniel didn't think much of it. It wasn't until they reached the door that anything significant happened.

"Ouch," a sound came from behind Daniel before something or someone bumped into him. Books spilled all over the floor of the airplane but Daniel was thankful to find that none of them belonged to him.

He bent down to help the woman who had dropped them not noticing the angry look Jack shot him.

"Here you go," Daniel said, picking up four of the books and handing them too her.

The girl looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks," she answered as she took the books from him.

Rising to her feet, she said, "I'm sorry. I can be kind of a klutz."

Daniel also rose from the ground and shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Daniel," Jack said and when Daniel looked over he saw that Jack was shooing him towards the door.

"Oops," Daniel smiled at Jack as Jack just shook his head and growled under his breath.

The girl and a fuming Jack, once off of the plane followed Daniel closely. Daniel noticed the change in him but at the moment couldn't understand why. All he had done was help someone pick up her books.

"My names Lydia Freemen," the girl answered, holding out her hand towards Daniel.

Daniel smiled and shook her hand, "Daniel Jackson."

Lydia looked behind them at the still fuming Jack. Daniel followed her gaze and frowned.

"And who's he? Friend of yours," Lydia asked kind of smugly and Jack seemed to glare at her but Daniel didn't notice much.

"Yes he is. He's name is Jack O'Neill-"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill," Jack finished for Daniel, coming up beside them. Daniel didn't understand what was going on with Jack but figured he could get it out of him later.

They entered the airport and the three of them went to collect their luggage together, much to Jack's distaste.

"So Lydia," Daniel said, gaining her attention. He figured he might as well start up a conversation with her while they waited for their luggage. Jack was being insufferable and Daniel didn't think he'd get much of a conversation out him. "What do you do for a living?"

Lydia smiled. "Oh I'm a librarian and a historian. I just recently got a position at the New York Museum Of Fine Arts. That's why I'm here now. Figure I might as well start looking around for a place to stay before I start the job."

Daniel smiled, though inwardly he flinched. He hadn't heard someone mention that museum since the Gamekeeper back when Sha'uri had still been alive. That experience was still very clear in his mind and when Lydia had mention the museum a vision of that cover stone had formed in his mind.

Jack moved closer to Daniel, though Daniel didn't notice.

Lydia smiled back at Daniel. "So what do you do?" she asked.

Before Daniel could answer, Jack interrupted, "His a Doctor of Archaeology, Anthropology and Linguistics."

Daniel gave Jack a look. He always seemed to do that whenever somebody asked what Daniel did. _Why, I will never know._

Lydia's eyes opened wide then. "You're…Dr. Daniel Jackson?" She sounded shocked or something.

Daniel cringed inwardly. _This doesn't sound good,_ He thought but kept a smile on his face. "Yes," Daniel answered hesitantly.

Lydia seemed to calm herself down. "No it can't be," she muttered quietly to herself making both Jack and Daniel raise their eyebrows.

"Okay, spill," Jack demanded.

"_Jack,_" Daniel hissed.

Lydia looked at them both unsurely before settling her eyes on Daniel. "Dr. Daniel Jackson gave a… a seminar several years ago about the Great Pyramids and how he believed that they were over ten thousand years old, which of course goes against ever scared belief in the archaeological community. He also said that the Pyramids had been built by aliens-"

Daniel raised a finger to silence her before crossing his arms. "Okay I never said the Pyramids were built by aliens. That was something the press came up with because they didn't want to tell people that I didn't exactly know how they were built, only when they were built."

Lydia stared opened mouthed at him. "You can't be Dr. Jackson."

Jack's eyebrow rose even higher. "And why not?"

"Because…" Lydia stammered. "Because… Dr. Jackson supposedly disappeared after that seminar. No one has seen him since or even heard of him. He hasn't published anything in years. He's supposedly dead."

Daniel chuckled slightly. "You're right. The _Archaeological _community believes that I am dead and I know that because I have been keeping taps. The truth, however, is that I just got a well paying job that happens to be classified-"

"Ergo the Air Force Colonel," Lydia concluded just as the luggage racks began to spin.

Jack smiled. "Yeah sure ya bet'cha."

Lydia sighed. "I'm sorry, Dr. Jackson-"

"Daniel," Daniel corrected.

"Daniel," she continued. "It's just that…I've read a lot of your work and a lot of it is very well thought out and backed up with solid evidence. I actually reference it a lot in my own work. It's just that I hadn't expected you to be so…so…"

"Young?" Jack supplied helpfully. Daniel felt that he was finally beginning to calm down, though there was still a lingering bit of tense. He realized now that Lydia had been setting off Jack's alarms but what he didn't understand was why?

Lydia smiled and nodded, "That must be it. I admit I've seen pictures of you but those were taken years ago and I just never realized…"

Daniel smiled though Jack stiffened again for some reason. "It's okay," Daniel answered. He then looked down at the luggage rack and smiled, picking his bag up.

"Umm, Jack," Daniel said, gaining Jack's attention.

Jack turned to him. "Yeah?"

Daniel merely pointed and Jack swore as he pushed Daniel aside to grab his bag, which was starting to go around again. They really didn't want to have to wait for that thing seeing as how it took ten minutes for the baggage to cycle through.

"Well," Jack began after rescuing his bag. "We better be heading off. Daniel?"

Daniel turned towards Jack and frowned. There was something about the way the older man was looking at him that seemed too familiar for comfort though for the life of him he couldn't remember where he had seen it before. He didn't even know how to describe it. There were a lot of emotions mixed into it but Daniel was only able to pick out one: annoyance.

He was also sending death glares towards Lydia but Daniel couldn't figure that one out either though it also seemed familiar. Almost as if he had seen Jack react this way many times before and just couldn't remember, which at this point could be entirely possible seeing as how he had only just recently been getting his memories back and there were still a lot of blank spots. He just wanted to know what had happened during those blanks spots in his memory and why he could remember things like how to speak Latin, but not whatever he had forgotten.

Lydia's face dropped suddenly. "Oh, well maybe will meet up again. I start working at the Museum in a few days. Why don't you come see me there."

Daniel looked back at her and didn't know what to say. It would be rude to tell her no, but he hadn't been at the Museum since the accident that had killed his parents, unless you count the Gamekeeper, and he didn't particularly want to go back there.

"Maybe," Daniel finally answered, feeling her owned her that much. "It depends how busy we get. We'll only be in town two weeks."

"Oh," Lydia answered. Daniel thought she was going to say more but a glare from Jack shut her up quick. Daniel was starting to feel slightly annoyed. _Okay Jack. Once we get out of here, you are so going to tell me why you're behaving this way._

"Okay then," she said. "I'll see you guys later then?"

"As I said," Daniel repeated, "Maybe, but it would be nice. Bye."

"Bye Daniel, Jack," Lydia said as Jack dragged Daniel away.

Daniel glared at Jack. Oh was he ever going to get it.


	2. Metting the Folks

**STARGATE: SG-1 **

**'You Had Forgotten' **

Written by Kiya II

Spoilers for Gamekeeper, Meridian, Abyss, Full Circle, Fallen, Homecoming and minor mentions of Fragile Balance, Orpheus, and Revisions

Comments? Email me at 

**CHAPTER TWO** **- MEETING THE FOLKS**

"Jack, that was rude," Daniel finally said as they pulled up to an old country style home and Jack pilled into the driveway. He had rented a car for the two weeks saying to Daniel that they'd need it seeing as how his father's car was in the shop at the moment.

Since they had left the airport, Daniel had barely said two words to Jack, except to answer questions or ask them. He was confused as hell at the moment but anger was also coursing through him. What Jack had done to Lydia at the airport had been so rude and what Daniel wanted to know was why Jack had done it? It just didn't make any sense to him.

Jack stayed silent at Daniel accusation so Daniel turned to glare at him. "Well?" He asked hotly. "Why don't you explain to me why you were so rude to her, Jack? That was uncalled for."

Jack sighed as he turned the engine off. Then he merely sat there for a moment, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Jack?" Daniel said warningly.

"Daniel," Jack finally turned to look at him and Daniel saw that same look he had earlier in the airport and was still baffled by it. He suddenly didn't feel as angry anymore but he wasn't quite sure what he was feeling.

He sighed deeply. "Jack, what's going on?" Daniel was surprised that he didn't feel angry anymore but he didn't feel that it would be right to argue with Jack at the moment. Besides, they were on this trip in the first place to try and reconnect…weren't they?

Jack's eyes closed for a moment and his head bowed forward. Daniel gave him the time he needed to organize his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Daniel," Jack finally answered, looking up at Daniel. "I know I shouldn't have done that but come on Danny, she was so out to get you. Not to mention that she just happened to bring the Museum up."

Daniel had to give Jack credit on that last point. He really did not want to be thinking about the Museum, especially now. He only just remembered that painful event the other week and he was still trying to come to terms with it.

"What made you think she was 'out to get me' as you put it?" Daniel asked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Daniel, for someone who has three PhD's, you sure can be pretty clueless. She was drooling all over you. You think she accidentally tripped into you getting of the plane. She did it on purpose, I watched her do it. She was also staring at you like someone who was out from fresh meat almost the whole flight."

"Jack, you can't-"

"Oh yes I can know that, Daniel," Jack finished, his angry having rising to his face. Daniel didn't understand it, but he felt that there was more behind Jack's words. He just wasn't saying it.

Daniel sighed, gazing out the window into the front yard. It was well kept. There were many types of flowers planted out in front of the house and there were flower baskets hanging from the front pouch. Just the type of house Daniel had expected, though he didn't know why.

"Sorry," Daniel answered quietly as Jack was unbuckling his seatbelt. "I didn't realize," he finished.

Jack sighed from beside him and leaned forward towards Daniel, making sure the younger man was looking at him. "Daniel," he began just as softly as Daniel had answered a moment ago. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't realize and I'm sorry for making such a big fuss over it."

Again, Daniel felt that there was more that Jack had wanted to say but hadn't for whatever reason. He was puzzled as to why Jack wouldn't just tell him what was wrong instead of hiding it like he was doing. It didn't make any sense to him and he wondered if Jack would ever tell him what was on his mind.

"S'okay," Daniel answered, looking out the window again at the house. Jack looked past him.

"I think we better get inside before my mother realizes we're out here and comes out here to fetch us herself," Jack said, pulling back towards his seat and opened the door. Daniel chuckled slightly at the thought.

"Your mother would do that," Daniel asked as he hopped out of the truck to follow Jack. Circling around to the back of the truck, Daniel found Jack just staring at him with a sloppy smile on his face as he pulled Daniel's bag out and handed it to him.

"Geez, Daniel, you really don't remember her, huh?" Jack asked as he pulled his own bag out and shut the trunk.

Daniel's face saddened as he looked back up at the house. He then shook his head and looked down at the ground. "No, I don't," he answered softly.

Jack sighed and laid a hand on Daniel's shoulder making the younger man look at him. "It'll all come back, Danny. Just try and remember that, okay? You need to give it time."

"How much time?" Daniel answered looking into Jack's eyes sadly. "God, Jack, how long will it take me to remember everything? Will I even remember everything? Janet said it was possible that some of my memories may just not come back. What would I do then?"

Jack gave Daniel's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "You'd just have to live with it Daniel. But just remember that you have Sam, Teal'c, me and a lot of other people back on base and even here at this house who care about you and who will help you through it." He then chuckled slightly. "Hey if things come worst to worst, You'll just have to tell Sam, Teal'c and I what you remember and then we'll just try and fill in the blanks for you, okay?"

Daniel nodded but he couldn't help but notice that there was something about Jack's features as he said that that seemed slightly saddened. He didn't know why and he figured he wouldn't find out until Jack told him but what ever was wrong with Jack was starting to bug Daniel and setting off some of his own alarms that he didn't realize he had until now.

"Okay then," Jack answered, swinging the strap of his bag over his shoulder and began walk towards the house, Daniel following him. "Time to re-meet the folks."

As they waked to the front door, Daniel felt as though he had done this many times before. It all seemed familiar but he just couldn't remember any of it. For some odd reason, he also felt that there should be snow on the ground even though it was late September.

After walking up the dozen steps that lead to the pouch, Jack promptly walked towards the door and knock. Daniel gazed around the pouch as he came up beside Jack. The whole thing was made out of hardwood with a wooden railing all the way around. There was a swing at the far side with a small wooden table and chair beside it.

At that moment, Daniel felt rather dizzy. The scene looked extremely familiar to him and appeared to be jumping out at him but something was wrong. It wasn't quite right. In his mind's eye, he saw the same setting but it was now night and a light breeze was stirring the area. The pouch light was on and it was a little chilly like a late spring night…

"_Thought I'd find you out here," said a voice from over by the door and I smile slightly. I look up to see Jack watching me._

_He stars at me for a few more moments before walking over to join me on the swing. I'm currently curled up in one corner, a blanket wrapped tightly over me and a book held tightly between my fingers. There are a few books open on the small wooden table at my side along with one of my notebooks and a pen. _

"_What'cha reading?" He asks, leaning slightly towards me to glimpse the page. _

"_Just a book about the religious rituals of the fifth dynasty. Those sculptures that we found on P3X 582 have some sort of religious purpose for the Gould. I'm just trying to remember what," I answers him before turning back to my book. _

_He's silent for a moment and I chance a glance at him to see that he's looking at his hands, apparently deep in thought. I know what he's thinking about and I've tried to sooth his worries, but it's just not working._

"_I'm fine, Jack," I say to him for the hundredth time and he looks up at me. "Really I am. Nothings going to happen to me."_

_He sighs and rubs a hand over his face. "I know, Danny," he pauses and swallows hard. "But, you almost-"_

"_I know," I answer him and quickly grab his hand so that he doesn't feel alone. "It was close but I'm okay. Janet says I'm doing fine and you know this little break from the SGC is really doing me some good. I feel better and I'm more rested now. Hopefully I'll be able to return to duty when we get back."_

_Jack just nods and I know that I haven't convinced him quite yet. "I know that, Daniel, but earlier when you just collapsed, I just didn't know what to do. Mom was hysterical and you almost gave dad a heart-attack."_

"_It was my fault," I answers, not really wanting to think about how much I had scared Kat and Mike. "I shouldn't have been exerting myself as much as I was. Janet warned me and I didn't listen."_

_Jack looks up at me and I can see tears forming in his eyes. "Don't do it again," was all he said._

"Daniel?" Jack gently shook Daniel's shoulder as the younger man continued to stare at the pouch swing.

Daniel blinked a few times before looked over at Jack slightly confused. What the hell had that be? Was it another memory? He wasn't quite sure. He didn't even know what they had been taking about in this vision. Had he been sick?

"Daniel, are you alright?" Jack asked again when Daniel continued to do nothing but stare at him.

Daniel looked back over at the pouch swing, a frown creased into his brow. "I'm not sure," he answered.

Jack followed Daniel's gaze and then looked back at Daniel. "What happened?" He asked. "You zoned out there for a moment."

Daniel shook his head and rubbed a hand over his eyes. He was still very tried. It showed all over his face.

"I think I just remembered something," he answered softly.

Jack's face lit up. "You did? What did you remember?" He asked and Daniel could hear a slight note of hopefulness in his tone.

Daniel sighed, looking back up at Jack. "I was sitting on that swing," he pointed, "reading a book. You came out and said 'Thought I'd find you here'. You then sat down beside me and we talked for a bit. I don't remember much of what was said but I do know that I had been sick or something and that I had collapsed earlier in the day and scared you and your parents."

"Oh," Jack said, sounding a little dishearten but not quite. "Yeah, you caught this nasty bug while we had been off world. The people of that world got it all the time and it was nothing more to them then like out common cold but the virus acted funny with your biology or something and you almost died from it."

Daniel could see that this was hard for Jack to say and realized that Jack and the others must have went through a hard time then, not knowing if he was going to live.

"When you had gotten over the worst of it," he continued, " and was feeling a bit better, I convinced Fraiser to let me take you up here until you were fit for duty again. You a said you were feeling fine but Janet warned you not to exert yourself too much. Of course being you, you didn't really listen to her and you and I ended up getting into a fight that ended with you fall unconscious."

Daniel sighed, "I'm sorry."

Jack waved him off. "Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago." He turned back to the door and knocked again.

Daniel frowned. "How long ago?"

Jack just said, "Umm, three years ago I think."

Just then the front door opened and Daniel turned from Jack to find himself facing a tiny woman with silver gilt hair and laughing brown eyes in a beautiful face that just screamed that she was Jack's mother.

Jack was smiling at the woman. "Daniel," he said, "This is my mother-"

"Kat," Daniel finished surprising both O'Neills and himself. The name had just popped into his head.

Kat O'Neill quickly turned her surprise to a smile and quickly engulfed Daniel in a hug, which he returned though hesitantly. "It's good to see you again, Daniel. Jack told me what happened," she said, pulling away. She was still smiling though, "But at least you remembered my name."

"Yeah, which is more then he did for me," Jack scowled and his mother turned to him.

Kat gazed Jack up and down her hands now on her hips. "You, sir, have a lot of explaining to do."

Jack flinched away from her gaze and Daniel couldn't help himself but laugh. Oh yeah, now he had seen everything. Jack was afraid of his own mother.

Kat's eyes softened as she turned back to Daniel. "Come on, sweetheart, let's get you inside and settled." She grabbed his hand and led him into the house, Jack trailing reluctantly behind.

Daniel felt a sense of deja vu, as he was lead into the front hallway. He was sure he had done this before and he probably had. He gazed around the hall and saw exactly what he had expected to see. There was a doorway on their right leading off into what Daniel presumed to be the living room. There was a doorway on the left that lead into a study and beside that doorway was a flight of stairs leading up. The hallway they were now in spread to the back of the house and into what he presumed to be the kitchen.

"Now," Kat started drawing Daniel's attention. She was facing Jack and had a mean look on her face. "Please explain to me why you didn't call as soon as Daniel was found? And don't try and tell me that you were too busy cause it doesn't take that long to pick up the phone and dial."

Jack started to scrum on the spot and Daniel felt a pang of pity for him. "It's complicated." He answered and Daniel had a feeling that he was going to get it now.

"Complicated! I'll give you complicated if you don't fess up right now!"

"Mom, I told you, we really were busy. Daniel didn't remember anything and the thought of calling you guys slipped my mind," ha said and quickly continued when Kat was about to open his mouth. "It's the honest truth."

Kat and Jack exchanged a look then that Daniel didn't understand. He seemed to be seeing that more and more lately. Sam and Jack had been doing it too and he'd lost count of the many times Jack had done it to him since he had come back.

Kat was still mad, but she simple said, "Make yourself useful, Jack," Daniel could tell by the look on her face that Jack would really be getting it if he didn't do as he was told. "Carry the bags up into the spare bedroom. Daniel is a guest. "She then turned to Daniel. "I'm sorry, Daniel, you're going to have to share with Jack. The attic room is a mess right now and we don't have any other spare beds."

"That's okay," Daniel answered, not noticing the look Jack was giving his mother. "I've had to share with him before."

Kat smiled. "I'm sure you have."

Jack scowled as he grabbed the bags and started trudging up the stairs. He looked pissed and Daniel could only guess as to why. Kat O'Neill sure did now how to push Jack's buttons.

Kat gave Daniel a smile and squeezed his hand gently. "It's good to have you back, Daniel. I hope you remember everything soon."

Daniel merely smiled at her, not exactly knowing what to say. Kat turned and left him then, walking down the hall and into the kitchen.

Daniel stood alone in the hall for a moment before climbing the stair after Jack. About halfway up, he slowed down and started gazing at the pictures that were on the wall. There were a lot of pictures of Jack when he was younger and also a lot of pictures of Charlie, Jack's son. Everyone looked so happy in the pictures and Daniel felt a sharp pain in his chest. He had never had this. He had never had a family.

He sighed and continued up the stairs. Reaching the top he quickly turned right towards the open door in the middle of the hall. Entering the room he found Jack unpacking his suitcase and hanging his clothing up in the closet by the door.

Daniel leaned against the doorway and chuckled slight gaining Jack's attention. "Your mother is umm…interesting."

Jack scowled. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't laugh to hard or you're going to get it."

Daniel chuckled some more as he entered the room. He gazed around a saw a queen size bed on by the far left wall of the room with a bedside table beside it. On the far side was a wooden desk underneath a window. The window was open and the wind was gently blowing the curtains around making it seem like they were dancing.

Daniel sighed and tossed himself onto the bed, turning to face Jack. "So, when did your parents move? You said you grew up in Chicago."

Jack turned slightly but continued to put his clothes away in the closet. "Yeah, I did grow up in Chicago. They moved a little after Charlie was born. Dad didn't have enough money to keep the house they had so they moved here."

Daniel frowned. "Why did they move further away instead of moving closer to the springs?"

Jack paused for a moment and turned slightly, not facing Daniel fully. "I'm not sure. They never told me the whole story. I think part of it was because at that time my grandfather on my mother's side was very ill and they moved over here to keep an eye on him. He died four months after they moved but they never moved closer."

"Oh," Daniel said sadly, looking down at the quilt that covered the bed. It had an interesting pattern that Daniel now found himself fascinated with and he traced the outline lightly with his fingers. "I'm sorry," he muttered slightly.

He heard Jack sighed and looked up to see that the older man was now facing him. "It's okay," Jack said softly, walking over to join Daniel on the bed, their shoulders brushing up against each other as Jack sat down. "I didn't know him all that well anyways. He was the kind of grandparent that would give you tons of money but besides that you never really cared about them or really ever knew them."

Daniel's face saddened. "Yeah, I never had that," he said softly.

Suddenly Jack's hand was on his shoulder, rubbing it gently. Daniel looked up and he saw that look once again but the one emotion this time that he could pick out wasn't annoyance, it was sadness.

"Daniel," he said softly. "Trust me when I say that it was a good thing you didn't have that. My grandfather was…busy all the time and didn't have time for me. He would just give me money and go on his way. Much like Nick did to you except without the money giving thing."

Daniel smiled slightly. "Nick," he laughed softly. "Yeah, Nick never gave a damn about me. He did get me through University though, but that was it. He never cared, always too wrapped up in his work to care about what was happening with me."

Jack had kept up his soft caress or Daniel's shoulder and Daniel found that he liked it. It comforted him and made him feel safe though he didn't have the slightest clue why. Everything that was happening around him lately was so confusing to him. Jack was so confusing to him. Everything the Air Force Colonel had been doing lately had been confusing Daniel to no ends. First with him pushing Daniel away and know with all of this. Daniel didn't know what to do or even say anymore.

What had him really surprised though was how he was opening up to Jack right now. He never talked about Nick or his childhood for that matter. It was far too painfully to think about much less talk about but for some reason unbeknownst to him, telling Jack was comforting and it didn't hurt as much. It almost seemed to Daniel that Jack already knew all this stuff. It was just the look in his eyes that let Daniel know that.

"It shouldn't have been that way," Jack said, breaking Daniel out of his musings. "Nick was just a cold old man who didn't realize what he could have had had he taken the time to look."

"And what exactly could he have had, Jack? I was nothing more then a scared little kid who did nothing but read and study." Daniel looked down at the quilt.

"It's not true, Daniel, and I know that you know that. You are and were a very sweet, kind and passionate man who cares about everything and who tries to make a difference even though the odds are almost always against you. I can't understand why Nick couldn't see how sweet and adorable you were." Jack finished.

Daniel gave him a sceptical look. "I was not adorable."

"Daniel," Jack said trying not to laugh. "Did you look in the mirror at all when you were younger? I've seen the pictures. You were cute and adorable. Carter agrees with me and so does everyone else who has seen them."

Daniel's eyes opened wise. "How many people have seen then?"

Jack laughed. "Enough."

Daniel groaned and buried his head in the pillow by his side. "I think I'm going to die," came the muffled reply.

Jack shook Daniel slightly. "You've done enough dying, Dr. Jackson. Now go clean up and unpack your things. The bathrooms down the hall to the right and when your all finished come on downstairs. Mom well probably have diner ready by then if not already," and with that said Jack stood and left the room.

Daniel lifted his head from the pillow slightly and listened as he heard Jack walk across the hall and down the stairs. Once he was sure Jack was gone, he buried his head in the pillow again, groaning.

He was so confused. He didn't understand anything that was going on around here anymore. It had been that way since he had come back. He felt…lost or missing. He wasn't quite sure what it was exactly but something didn't feel right and the feeling had started as soon as Jack had walked into his tent on Vis Uban. He didn't know what it was and it was frustrating the hell out of him.

Daniel sighed out in frustration and rolled onto his back staring at the ceiling. Why couldn't he just remember everything and be done with it? Since he had regained some of his memories, he had become even more frustrated with himself then he had been before. Instead of having none of the puzzle he now hand a hand full of pieces that didn't fit together properly and he was still missing many pieces. All the blank spots in his mind were starting to drive him insane.

Daniel breathed out slowly trying to calm himself and turned so that he was staring at the open closet. He could see all of Jack's clothing hanging on one side while the other side was bare were his clothes were suppose to be.

With a grunt, Daniel heaved himself off the bed and stumbled over to his suitcase. He opened it and started pulling his clothes out to hang in the closet. As he did so he began to run some things over in his head. Jack's behaviour as of late had been fairly odd. Daniel didn't understand it but had a feeling the answer to it lay in his hidden memories. Not to mention, of course, that there were two people downstairs whom he had met on many occasions and who, apparently, knew him fairly well.

_Great,_ Daniel thought to himself, _why can't my life just stop being so complicated?_

After hanging all his clothing up in the closet, he pulled out a fresh pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt, before trudging his way down the hall and into the small bathroom. A nice hot shower was what he really needed right now just to let his thoughts shimmer for a bit and for his body to relax, especially after the long flight.

As soon as Jack entered the kitchen, he scowled deeply gaining Kat's attention. "You just had to do that, didn't you?" He asked hotly, standing in the doorway.

Kat smiled innocently. "Do what?"

"You know exactly what you did," Jack hollered, getting even angrier with his mother.

"I tried to tell her not to put you two in the same room, but she never listens to me," said Michael O'Neill as he entered from the back door. Judging by the dirt he was covered in, Jack figured he must have been out back working in the garden.

"Thanks for the support," Jack grumbled as he stumbled towards the table to sit down. After he had seated himself, he turned to his mother again who was currently standing by the stove with her back to Jack.

"You just didn't bother to think did you," he started hotly, not caring if his mother would yell at him for it later. "Did you realize how hard this was going to be? It's bad enough that I'm around him all day and he can't remember, I didn't need you throwing us in the same bed with each other."

Kat slammed a lid down onto one of the pots. She then took a deep breath before turning to face her angrier then hell son. "Jack, I realize how this may seem to you, but you asked us to help get Daniel's memories back and I figured what a better way then putting him in situations where it would trigger some kind of memory. Besides you two, from what I've heard, shared tents and beds even before you became a couple-"

"And it's been hell sharing a tent with him for the passed few weeks and not being able to hold him," Jack huffed. "Gawd, Daniel doesn't remember us! I can hardly stand being in the same room with him now because it hurts so much."

Kat was about to reply but Mike cut her off. "And we realize that. We're sorry this has happened, Jack, but don't blame your mother. She did what she thought was right even though it wasn't the smartest choice. You'll just have to make do for now, alright?"

Jack grumbled as he grabbed a banana from the fruit basket in the middle of the table. He really didn't like this. He should have known that his mother was going to get her hands into this. They should have gone to the cabin.

They were all silent for a moment, Kat pilling potatoes and Jack chewing on his banana. Mike ignored them and moved to the table to pick up his paper before he sat down at the head to the left of Jack and began reading.

"So," Kat began slowly, not exactly wanting Jack to blow up in her face again. "What were you boys talking about anyways?"

Jack glared up at her. He hadn't forgiven her yet. "Where?"

"Out on the porch before I opened the door. I could hear you two talking all the way down the hall but I didn't catch the words." Kat threw the potatoes into her stew.

Jack sighed and took another bite out of his banana. "Daniel remembered something," he answered softly. Mike looked up from his paper then and Kat turned to face him.

"He remembered what?" Mike asked, just as curious about this as Kat.

Jack rested his forearms against the table and looked down at it for a moment. "You guys remember when he got sick three years ago. So sick that he almost died and I brought him here to recover after he was over the worst of it because you guys forced me too."

Kat huffed. "We didn't force you. You never had to come."

Mike chuckled, sharing a look with his son. Oh yes, she had forced him. She had said that if he didn't bring Daniel up she come down there and move into his house, never leaving. The scary thing was that she would have actually done it, which is why both Daniel and Jack had decided it best to come.

"Right," Jack answered sarcastically. "Anyways we were standing out on the porch just now and he had a flashback of the night after he collapsed. Unfortunately, he didn't remember much. Just that he had been sick, he collapsed and that he scared the living daylights out of us." Jack continued sadly.

Kat sighed deeply. "Give him time, Jack. He hasn't even been here for a full day yet. We have two weeks to try and get him to remember. I'm sure it'll come back to him."

Jack just nodded, but inwardly he didn't think it would happen. The universe always liked playing nasty tricks on them, Daniel especially. Daniel may not remember their relationship, but Jack was sure that there was a part of Daniel that knew and was torn up just as much as he was that they couldn't be together right now.

Jack could feel it coming off Daniel in waves but only while he slept. Daniel only just recently got himself a house, which had killed Jack to help with, but while he had stayed at the SGC Jack had always checked on Daniel while he slept. Some nights Daniel would be tossing and turning moaning out Jack's name and Jack would hold him, trying to calm him down without waking him up and Daniel always did calm down. Jack didn't know why but he knew that while Daniel slept that part of him that knew about them came to the surface.

"So," Mike began, hoping to change the topic. "What do you and Daniel plan on doing? I know that you two aren't going to spend all your time here at the house and with us."

Jack sighed and rubbed a hand threw his hair. "I'm not sure yet. I do know that at some point we're going to end up going back to the Museum but other then that I'm not sure."

"The Museum?" Kat asked surprised. "The Fine Arts one?"

"Mom, how many Museums are there in New York, or course the Fine Arts one," Jack threw at her.

"But isn't that where-"

"My parents died, yes," Daniel interrupted as he leaned against the doorway.

Kat and Mike turned to Daniel in surprise while Jack continued to stare down at the table. Daniel frowned slightly, noticing that they had all tensed up suddenly and where watching him closely. Even Jack, who still wasn't facing him, had tensed up.

"Oh, Daniel dear, don't do that. We didn't even hear you," Kat answered, turning back to her stew, though Daniel could tell how nervous she now was. It didn't make any sense to him. Had he missed something? Or did he do something wrong?

Mike smiled at Daniel. "It's nice to see you again, Daniel. I'm Mike in case you don't remember."

Daniel shook his head. "No, I remember your name but that's about it. Sorry."

Mike waved him off. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

"Come on now, sit down and have some coffee. You look tired," Kat said, bringing Daniel a cup of coffee and steering him from the doorway to sit beside Jack. Daniel took the seat he was offered and slowly sip on his drink. He closed his eyes and sighed as the taste swelled around his mouth and then ran down his throat as he swallowed. _At least someone knows how to make good coffee,_ Daniel thought to himself.

Jack chuckled. "If you hadn't fallen asleep, you could have had some of that on the plane."

"Nah," Daniel answered taking another sip. "I don't like airplane coffee. It tastes awful."

Jack chuckled some more. "I know and that's why I had brought a whole thermos full. Of course you wouldn't remember that since I told you when you were dead to the whole this morning."

Daniel paused and looked up at Jack sheepishly. "Oops."

That set Jack off again and now even Mike and Kat were chuckling. Daniel watched them all closely. Jack was still tense but it was wearing off slowly. Mike and Kat however seemed to be chuckling at something different then Daniel's reply. He couldn't figure it out but the looks they worn were so familiar it was frightening.

Daniel took another sip of his coffee and added the looks from Mike and Kat to the ever expanding list of mysteries that were unfolding before him. Something was going on but he didn't know what. He wanted to talk to Jack about it but he wasn't sure if the older man would give him a straight answer. He might just brush it off.

What really bothered him at the moment was that he had heard them talking about something while he was coming down the stairs but he wasn't sure what it was. He knew that whatever it was had made Jack sad because before he had let the other occupants in the room know he was there he had studied Jack's figure. He had been sitting slumped in his chair and he had seemed very down.

"Daniel?" Daniel turned to Jack to see that the older man was gazing at him intensively. "You okay?"

Daniel smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking about something."

Jack finished off his banana and placed the peel down on the table next to him before taking a sip out of the cup of coffee Kat had put before him. "Thinking about what? You looked troubled."

Daniel looked down at the cup that he now cradled in his hands. "Just something that had been bothering me at work. Another puzzle for me to figure out."

"Ah," Jack said, looking down at the table himself. Daniel hadn't lied to him. He was trying to figure out a puzzle but it had nothing to do with work. It did in a way but not in the way Jack was thinking, that Daniel knew.

"So, Daniel," Kat said, gaining Daniel's attention. She had turned away from the stove and was now facing him. "How have you been since…well, you know? I asked Jack but he's been a pain in the ass about it-"

"Hey," Jack protested loudly, which made Daniel snort but Kat ignored him.

"So I thought I'd ask you," she finished.

Daniel sighed and looked down at the table for a moment. Everyone was silently around him, which made his slightly nervous. "Umm, I've been okay. Just tried mostly and very confused."

"I'll bet," Mike said. "Not knowing who you are or anyone else for that matter."

Daniel didn't noticed how Jack's face got very sober at that remark. "Yeah," Daniel answered quietly, looking up at Mike for a moment. "It's been hard, but most of my memories have come back fairly quickly so I'm not wandering around in the dark so much anymore."

They all caught Daniel's hidden words. He may not be wandering around in total darkness but he still couldn't see very well.

"Well, diners ready," said Kat, pulling some bowls out of one of the cupboards to her left.

"Is stew all we're having?" Jack asked slightly annoyed for some reason but Kat just turned to him a scoffed.

"If you don't behave, this will be all you're getting." She then smiled slightly and winked to Daniel. "Besides you need to lose a light weight."

"I'm a **not** getting fat," Jack shouted immediately.

Kat's smiled widened. "I never said you were."

Daniel burst out laughing and Jack scowled at him making Daniel laugh even harder.

Dinner between the four of them had gone on very well. They shared some stories and some laughs though Daniel felt that there was always more to what they were telling him; almost as if they were leaving things out on purpose but he didn't have any idea why they would do that.

Kat's stew was fabulous, in Daniel's opinion, as was her fudge cake. Daniel had raised an eyebrow at seeing the monstrous chocolate cake and everyone had laughed at him. He realized that these people did know him better then he had thought. Not only could Kat make great coffee but also her chocolate was to die for though when Daniel said that Jack gave him another look that said you've done enough dying lately, Dr. Jackson.

After diner, while Kat cleaned up, Daniel, Jack and Mike just sat around the table, drinking some more coffee and talking about a verity of different things. Daniel had wanted to help Kat but she swatted him away saying that he was a guest. So instead he ended up talk to Mike about a verity of different topic, one of which ended up being about the Myth of Atlantis.

Mike had heard that they believe that Atlantis may be situated somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle and the reason is that many weird things have happened there and they think it's because whatever had powered Atlantis could be the reason why people experience weird things in that area. Also there was another place called the Devils Triangle where similar things happen and it's directly opposite to the Bermuda Triangle on Earth.

Daniel believe that that could be possible but he said that it could also be up in Antarctica seeing as how that region was almost total unexplored and no one knew what the surface underneath looked like or what could be hidden there. He also shared a look with Jack and Jack seemed to understand. That was also where the second Stargate was found.

Afterwards, Mike went back out to finish up his gardening for the night, Kat disappeared somewhere, Daniel wasn't quite sure where, and he and Jack went back up to their room to finish unpacking.

"So," Jack asked after a few moments of silence. He was sitting on the chair by the desk under the window and Daniel was once again lying on the bed, this time staring at the ceiling. He glanced over at Jack when the older man started to speak.

"What do you think of the folks?" Jack asked, smiling slightly.

Daniel sighed deeply. "Not exactly what I expected. I like your mom though."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, I thought you might. You and mom use to share these little jokes about me and I never had any idea what your were talking about."

Daniel then frowned. "I never realized that they knew me so well."

"We used to come here a lot. Mom pretty much adopted you. So did Dad. They're crazy about you and they give me hell, especially mom, whenever they find out that you're hurt."

Daniel rolled onto his side. "They do?"

Jack rolled his eyes at Daniel and stood, crossing the room to pull some more things out of his suitcase. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

Daniel looked down at the quilt and started tracing the designs again. "Because I haven't had many people who care that much about me."

Daniel saw Jack flinch out of the corner of his eye but when he looked up, Jack was merely staring at him sadly. "There are tons of people who care about you, Danny, and I'm one of them so don't forget."

It was now Daniel's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, I've been doing a lot of that lately, haven't I?"

Daniel felt the side of the bed deepen and look up to see Jack leaning over him. "It's not your fault, Daniel, okay? It is not your fault that those ascended basterds decided to take your memories away from you, lock them up and throw away the key. You did nothing wrong."

"I didn't play by their rules, Jack."

Jack gave him a sly smile. "Daniel, you never play by anybody's rules so what does it matter."

Daniel lowered his head to look down at the quilt again. "I got people killed," he said softly.

"Ah, Danny," Jack's hand was suddenly back on his shoulder, making soothing motions. "You didn't know. You thought that by giving Anibus the eye he would leave Abydos alone-"

"And look at how wrong I was," Daniel interrupted, looking back up at Jack. "I played right into his trap. I may not remember anything from my time as an ascended but I do know that Anibus doesn't care about anything and he doesn't play by the rules. Gawd, he's worst then most of the Gould we have faced."

"I'll agree with you there," Jack added. He then quickly raised his hand to stop Daniel's next flow of words.

"Daniel," he started slowly, "when are you going to learn that not everything's your fault and you can't control everything. You're not the only one with freewill here. I didn't have to give the eye to Anibus. I did it because I believe that maybe Anibus would just take it and leave."

"But I told you to do it," Daniel contradicted. "Gawd Jack, I've read the mission reports and I've heard the stories from Sam, Teal'c, you and gawd, even Jonas. I know what happened on Abydos."

"Then do you know that Skaara died fighting to save his people because he believed that it was the right thing to do? Did you know that every man, woman and child on that planet believed that they could survive Anibus like they had Ra? Daniel, you are not the only one to blame. Everyone takes some of the blame, Anibus most of all, But Danny, the Abydonians aren't really gone. They ascended and from what I've can tell, they're happy." Jack finished, continuing his soothing motions across Daniel's shoulder and back.

Daniel finally started to digest what Jack was saying. He really didn't know everything that had happened. He just knew certain peoples point of view. Hell, he didn't even know his own point of view of the events that had taken place on Abydos, but he did know that he didn't know everything and he didn't have all the facts. Jack knew more then he did so why shouldn't he trust him on this one?

"Do you believe me?" Jack asked, forcing Daniel to look up at him.

Daniel nodded slowly. "Yeah, I believe you."

Jack smiled and patted Daniel on the arm. "Good." He then stood and began moving back towards his suitcase.

"Jack?" Jack turned back to face Daniel.

Daniel sighed for a moment and then stared at Jack right in the eyes trying to convey what he was feeling. "Thanks." He said softly and Jack's smiled widened.

"No problem, Danny-boy." Jack turned back towards the closet for a moment and then sighed. Daniel stared at him questionable.

"Jack?"

"Hmm," Jack turned back round to face Daniel and Daniel could tell that Jack had just pushed something down and away, out of sight.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked quietly. "You've been, well besides avoiding me for the past few weeks, you've seemed down all the time."

Jack lowered his head to stare at the contents in his hands: a comb, deodorant, and his shaving kit. He seemed to be thinking something over but Daniel didn't know what. Whatever it was though made Jack very sad and he was frowning deeply.

"Jack?" Daniel said again and Jack looked up at him.

"Nothings wrong, Daniel. It's just been hard adjusting to having you back, that's all." Daniel again felt that there was more behind Jack's words but he didn't push it. Jack seemed upset by something and Daniel didn't want to push if it was just going to make things worst.

Without another thought and as though he was driven by instinct, Daniel leapt up from the bed and quickly made his way across to where Jack was standing and engulfed the man in a hug. Jack tensed up for a moment but then relaxed, wrapping his arms around Daniel and burying his head in his shoulder. He didn't cry but he did tremble and Daniel dearly wanted to know what was causing Jack this pain. He wanted to know so very badly that it was hurting him that Jack was hurting.

Something also stirred inside of him at holding Jack like this but he didn't know what it was. It felt familiar and warm but also terrifying too because Daniel didn't understand it. Hee wasn't even sure of what it was. He didn't have a clue but he did know one thing about it; it felt right.

They stood there like that for a few more moments; Jack trembling in Daniel's arms and Daniel soothing running a hand up and down his back murmuring words of reassurance to his friend. He didn't know what was wrong but he was going to help Jack face whatever it was that was causing this pain that he saw in his friend's eyes.

After a few more moments, Jack slowly pulled away. He hadn't cried but Daniel could see that he had made some sort of release. Jack looked tired and his shoulders now sagged. He looked like he had just let go of a very heavy load but there was still something there that needed to be resolved. Daniel could see it in the older man's eyes.

"You okay now?" Daniel asked, watching Jack very closely.

Jack met Daniel's eyes and smiled slightly. "No," he answered, but then he said, "but I will be." It was an echo of the words Daniel had told Jack after Shifu had been born and Ammo'net had taken over Sha'uri again.

Daniel smiled slightly at the words and rubbed a hand up and down Jack's arm. "You'll be okay."

Jack nodded. They were both silent for another moment, Jack staring down at the ground and Daniel just watching him. Daniel knew something was defiantly up, something big but he didn't know what. All he did know was that he wasn't going to push Jack and he'd be patience like Jack had always been with him.

"Listen," Daniel said after a moment. "Why don't I go and wander around this place for a bit so you can sort this stuff out," and he didn't just mean his belongings. "Besides, it could help my memory to see some familiar things. See if anything in this house jumps out at me."

Jack nodded and turned back towards his suitcase, Daniel's hand falling from his arm. "Just be careful. It's a big house and knowing you, you'll do something silly and either get lost or get yourself hurt-"

"And then Kat will be on you like there's no tomorrow," Daniel interjected, smiling as he did so.

Jack smiled back and laughed a little. "Yeah, so be good."

Daniel stared walking towards the door. "I will."

Jack watched Daniel go and sighed deeply. That had been too close. Daniel had almost figured it out. He had to watch himself better then that. He couldn't afford to brake down like that in front of Daniel again because he knew what would happen. He'd end up telling Daniel the truth and he knew that it'd be better if he let Daniel remember on his own.

It had felt good though, to be held by him again. Jack had almost forgotten that Daniel didn't remember…almost. In the beginning, the hold Daniel had had on him had been one of a friend trying to help but the longer Daniel had held him the more it turn into something more then just a friend. It had felt like a lovers hold, the kind he used to give Daniel when he was upset and the same kind he had received on many occasions himself.

Glancing at the clock, Jack realized how late it was starting to get.

Jack sighed before getting out a set of pyjama pants and a grey T-shirt and then headed down the hall to the bathroom. Maybe he could fall asleep before Daniel got back and then he wouldn't have to deal with the whole sharing the bed thing until he woke up in the morning.

Deciding that's what he was going to do, Jack shut the bathroom door.

Daniel had been roaming around the house for a while now. After leaving Jack alone for a while he had looked around the upstairs rooms and had found a small staircase leading up into the attic. He had gone up there and hadn't found anything interesting. There had been tons of heavy boxes covered in layers of dust and some small recently used ones. He had also found a bed in the corner and now he understood what Kate had meant when she had said that the attic room was a mess.

He didn't have much time to do any real looking around though because the dust started to play with his allergies. He had wanted to look through some of the open boxes that were up there but just couldn't stand the sneezing so had gone back down. He had then roamed the upstairs rooms a bit before deciding to do some exploring of the lower level.

He entered the hall and was about to head into the living room when he heard his name being called from the direction of the study.

Daniel turned and made his way to the doorway of the study to see that Kat was sitting comfortable on a sofa with tons of papers and books spread out all around her.

"Come on in here, Daniel," she said, motioning for him to take a seat in the chair across from her. As he sat down his eyes gazed around the room. There was a window to his left next to the door he had entered through and Daniel noticed that it was getting dark out. The walls behind Kat were covered in built in bookshelves and they were packed full of books. Then the wall to his far right had a desk against it and this beautiful painting of the Pyramids of Giza.

"You were the one that picked that out," Kat said gaining Daniel's attention. She was staring at the picture fondly. "We were remodelling this room and you and Jack help out. You said we needed a picture above the desk because it look too bare so we let you pick the picture."

"Oh," Daniel said softly, leaning back into the big red chair he was sitting in. He didn't remember that. He couldn't remember anything about the time he had spent with Kat and Mike unless you counted that small flash of a memory that he had had out on the porch.

Daniel looked down and sighed. "I don't remember."

Kat looked at him sadly. "That's alright, sweetheart. It'll come back to you."

Daniel gave a hollow chuckle, "Yeah, people keep saying that."

"Well you should listen because they're right," Kat said quickly and Daniel glanced up at her. She was looking at him over the top of a pair of glasses that she was wearing and she was twirling the black pen she had in her hand.

Daniel gestured to the pad of paper in her lap. "What are you writing?"

Kat looked down at the pad and smile slightly. "Stories." She answered but then heading Daniel's question off before he could ask. "I've never had anything published. Too scared of rejection I think, but I like to write different story ideas and some scenes, trying to make the character figure their way out of things. I find it relaxing."

Daniel nodded and let his eyes scan the papers on the coffee table in front of him. There was an open book lying in front of him on the table and he picked it up, scanning the pages. The paper was old, turning yellow from years of age. The writing was printed but was crisp and clear.

"That was my mother's," Kat told him as he glanced up at her. "That's where I got my passion for writing. I don't think she ever really wrote anything, but she did write down a lot of character profiles and story ideas, most of which are really good. I've used a few of the myself."

Daniel's eyebrows rose up questionably. "And your mother didn't mine?"

Kat shook her head. "Heavens no. She wanted me to use them. Said she'd never use them herself so she figured she might as well let me use them." Kat stared at Daniel fondly then. "She was your age when she wrote most of them."

Daniel's mouth opened slightly and then he turned his eyes back to the pages before him. That would make these story ideas really old.

"You can read some of them if you'd like," Kat said and after glancing up at her for a moment, Daniel lowered his eyes to the page and began to read.

"Ryan Tanner. Ryan is the eldest son of David Tanner, a historian and his wife, Mary O'Leary. His only brother, Kip, is still in school as is his only sister, Terry.

"After finishing school, Ryan decided to follow in his father's footsteps and entered university with this aim in mind. Then in nineteen seventy-four, his father was murdered and Ryan's world shattered. It was then that he met Charles Moore who was heading the investigation into his father's death. Ryan was strangely attracted to this cold, collected man and for his part, Charles found himself revealing more of his private thoughts to this quiet youth than he had to anyone else. Charles offered Ryan the position of his assistant and personal secretary. Ryan, feeling the need to be active yet wishing to avoid the sympathy of his friends, accepted and thus embarked on a new and dangerous life.

"Ryan stands at five feet, ten inches tall with hair the colour of rip corn and eyes of a brown so dark as to be almost black." Daniel raised his eyebrows and Kat shrugged.

"She always liked to fluff up her words with pretty phrasing."

"Ah," Daniel uttered before continuing. "Ryan generally wears a light pullover or shirt with a dark pair of slacks.

"Ryan is a quiet youth, sensitive and thoughtful by nature. He takes great pains to hide his sensitivity behind a cloak of flippancy but those who know him best are not deceived. He's loyal, forthright to the point of being blunt and just a little bit on the stubborn side. He does not take offence easily for he has great control over his temper but when he does become angry, it is usually cold and this makes his revenge twice as deadly.

"Besides being an avid historian, Ryan doodles to relieve tension and he's a very good cartoonist. He enjoys horseback riding and flying, having his own pilot's license. He's an average driver and an excellent sailor.

"Personal Information. Born January eighth, nineteen fifty-three. Place, Manchester, England. Parents, David Tanner. Nineteen twenty-seven to nineteen seventy-four and Mary O'Leary. Nineteen thirty-two to nineteen sixty-four. Brother, Kip Tanner. Nineteen sixty-one to present. Sister, Terry Tanner. Nineteen sixty-three to present."

Daniel looked up at Kat once he had finished. "Well, your mother could sure write out her characters."

Kat smiled and laughed. "Yes, she could. Her story ideas were brilliant although some of them wouldn't sell today because of how old they are. Others like…well personal my favourite is 'The Angle With The Broken Wing'. I have the page marked I think…"

Daniel looked up at the spine and sure enough there was a page marking. Flipping to that page he scanned it until his eyes landed on the title Kat had given him.

"The Angle With The Broken Wing. Azariah - Age: twenty-six years old. Hair: blonde. Eyes: green. Height: six feet, three inches. Sara Daniels - Age: nineteen years old. Hair: Black. Eyes: Brown. Height: five feet, five inches.

"Plot: Sara had reached the point where she was actually thinking of committing suicide. Her boyfriend had jilted her; she was flunking out of college; she had no friends and her parents just didn't understand her. Then she met the young man called Azariah and this chance encounter would have a startling effect on Sara's thinking."

Daniel closed the book and set it down on the table. Then he looked up at Kat. "It sounds depressing."

Kat chuckled. "Yes, but I'm a hopeless romantic. I find the idea very sweet and I've been meaning to write it but it's been hard coming up with a story outline for it. Especially considering that there isn't much there to go by."

Daniel nodded and let his eyes scan some of the papers that were on the table. Most of them had writing of some kind on it. He carefully picked up a small stack and scanned it with his eyes.

Kate leaned over from where she was sitting to get a look at what Daniel was reading and then sighed. "That's my latest bit of work," she told him. "I haven't worked everything out in the story yet but I've based some of the characters off of people I know or heard about."

Daniel read over the page in his head. _The night was dark and cold, like every night had been so far during the early spring. Thunder rolled across the skies and lightning lit up the area so that it almost seemed as if it was daylight outside. Everyone was asleep, dreaming peaceful things. All, of course, except for one._

_Sha'ni rolled around violently in her sleep. Sweat dripped from her face making her long black, wavy hair stick to her forehead. Her breathing was coming in quick short gasps as her nightmare raged on. _

"_No!" She bolted up right in bed, clinging to the animal skins like a lifeline. The images from the dream where still fresh in her mind and they kept playing over and over. The horror, panic, death that she had seen assaulted her, never leaving her alone._

"_Oh, Gods. Not again." She cried, burying her face within her hands. She had been having this same nightmare for months now. It kept getting more and more clearer as time went on, but it was beginning to really frighten her. It wasn't normal to dream about such things. _

_Sha'ni pulled back the covers of her makeshift bed and slowly stood. Her legs where shaking and for a moment, she wasn't sure if they would hold her weight. She was shaking all over. She rubbed her arms gently, trying to warm herself from the cold air that was seeping into the hut. 'What is the matter with me?' she thought. 'It was only a nightmare. Nothing to get so upset about.' But even as she thought that, she didn't believe it._

_She slowly made her way out of the room into the next, which housed a small fire-pit and the cooking area. She went straight for the water basin and splash cold water over her face, hoping to ease the growing fear inside her. She had no idea what this dream meant. Even her best friend Myrrh, who was a expert when it came to deciphering and interpreting dreams, hadn't had a clue as to the meaning behind the images Sha'ni had been seeing._

_She glanced down into the water to stare at her reflection and sighed. She looked like she was one of the many mummies that she had helped to mummify. He skin was chalk white and she had big black bags under her hazel eyes. "Great, what are people going to think when they see you like this, Sha'ni?" She rubbed a hand over her face pushing her hair out of her eyes._

_This just wasn't her kind of night. Ever since these stupid nightmares started, she hadn't been able to get any sleep. It was getting to hard on her with all the work she had to down around here and in the village._

_She stared back into the water. 'I just wish,' she thought. 'I just wish that these dreams would stop so I could get a decent night's rest and be able to pull my load. That is all.'_

_She slowly went back to her room and climbed into bed. Why, she didn't know. She never slept after one of her nightmares. As she turned her problem over and over again in her mind, she slowly drifted back to sleep for once, but just before she dosed off, she could have sworn that she had seen a pair of startling blue eyes, staring at her from just inside the doorway._

Daniel smiled slightly. "Sha'ni reminds me of Sha'uri," he said softly. "Looks and sounds like her too."

Kat smiled at him. "That would be because I based Sha'ni on Sha'uri." Daniel looked up at her startled. Kat just continued to smile. "I never met your wife, Daniel, but she sounded very sweet. I've always wished I could have met her so I based Sha'ni on the little I knew about your wife from what you and Jack have told me." There was a pause as Daniel let his eyes wander over the sheet again. "You don't mind do you?" Kat asked, frowning slightly.

Daniel looked up at her quickly and smiled slightly. "No, I don't mind. It's nice that you based a character after Sha'uri. She would have liked it."

Kat nodded. They were silent for a few moments before Kat spoke. "You should probably go to bed. You look tired and it's getting late."

Daniel nodded and put the sheets back on the table before standing up. Just as he was almost out the door, Kat called him back.

"Yeah?" Daniel asked, turning to face Kat again.

Kat sighed. "I know this must be hard on you but there are people around you who care. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask either myself, Mike or Jack."

Daniel nodded to her, smiling slightly, and then left.

Entering the dark bedroom, Daniel was surprised to find that Jack was already asleep in the Queen size bed, his back towards the wall. He was sleeping close to the nearest edge of the bed as though he had known that Daniel couldn't sleep unless he had the left side.

Daniel shook his head and sighed as he walked quietly towards the dresser on the far side to get some pyjamas. Jack probably did know. After the many times the two of they had supposedly shared a bed, it would be impossible for him not to know. Daniel didn't understand why he couldn't sleep on the right side of the bed. He just couldn't.

He sighed deeply as he shrugged out of his clothes and into the pyjamas. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to this. Maybe he should have stayed in the springs. Everything was just so confusing here and it was getting more confusing by the minute. Did he really want to dig any deeper into this mess that he seemed to have found himself in? He wasn't sure anymore. He had thought that he wanted to get these memories back, but everything was just starting to overwhelm him and he didn't want to be thrown any deeper into this.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and quietly crawled into the bed next to the wall, his back facing Jack. He couldn't change the fact that he was here now. All he could do was make the best of things and try to make sense of everything that he was feeling and beginning to remember as well as what Jack, Mike, and Kat all seemed to know but weren't telling him.

He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. He could just be overreacting though. Why would Jack be trying to hide something from him? It didn't make much sense to him and why would Kat and Mike help him? It was true that he didn't remember them and he didn't know them very well but why would they hide something from him? It didn't make the slightest bit of sense.

With another deep sigh, Daniel cleared his mind and tried to sleep. He would just have to try and deal with things better in the cold light of day. Maybe after a goodnight's sleep and a few cups of coffee he'd be able to figure this whole mess out. It was worth a shot.

When Kat walked by Jack and Daniel's room a few minutes later, all she heard was some soft snoring as both men had finally fallen into a peaceful sleep for the first time since Daniel's return.

Jack didn't know what had woken him up, but he felt extremely content. As he slowly begun to actually wake up he realized why. He was lying on his back; head towards the ceiling and Daniel was secured tightly in his arms. Daniel's head was on his chest right over his heart where the younger man liked to have it with an arm thrown across Jack's chest, holding him tightly. His short hair was tickling Jack's chin slightly as his head was nestled just under Jack's neck.

Jack looked down at Daniel, hoping that Daniel wouldn't wake up and realize where he was lying, when he noticed the peaceful look that was drawn across Daniel's face. He looked so happy and content just to stay right where he was and Jack didn't have the heart to move him. He hadn't seen Daniel this content since before the ascension. Daniel had always seemed troubled during his sleep whenever Jack had popped by to look in on him, getting a slight smile whenever Jack stroked his cheek or kissed his forehead, but never this.

Jack let his hand stroke Daniel's back softly and Daniel snuggled himself even deeper into Jack's embrace, if that was even possible. He didn't want to let go of Daniel; didn't want to move and end this moment but he knew that he had to. If Daniel woke up and found them like this, he'd blame it all on himself and try to pull away from Jack. Then Jack would have no choice but to tell Daniel about their relationship but he really wanted to avoid that as much as possible. It was better all around if Daniel remembered on his own, for him and for Jack.


	3. A Child's Pain

**STARGATE: SG-1**

** 'You Had Forgotten'**

Written by Kiya II

Spoilers for Gamekeeper, Meridian, Abyss, Full Circle, Fallen, Homecoming and minor mentions of Fragile Balance, Orpheus, and Revisions

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE – A CHILD'S PAIN**

"No," Daniel said, backing away from Kat with his hands raised. "No, no and no. I'm not doing it."

Jack stood over by the doorway leading into the living room, laughing hard at the look on Daniel's face. Daniel turned and glared at him, which only made him laugh harder. _You're going to get it, O'Neill,_ Daniel thought as he continued to glare at Jack but also back away from Kat without bumping into anything.

Kat sighed. "Daniel, please. I've always wanted to-"

"And there is probably a very good reason why either A, you've never asked me before or B, I refused," Daniel interrupted. This was not turning out to be a good day.

Jack just kept right on laughing. "Oh Daniel, she has asked but you've always refused."

"I'm not surprised," Daniel muttered, moving behind a chair and trying to keep it between him and Kat.

Kat lowered the camera. "Daniel, I only want to cross-stitch-"

"A picture of me with bare feet and no shirt. I heard you clearly the first time. The answer is still no." He then wheeled on Jack, "I thought you said Kat and I ganged up on you, not the other way around."

Jack stared at Daniel innocently. "Hey, I'm not helping my mom here."

"Yes, but you're not helping me either," Daniel restored, turning back to keep on eye on Kat.

Jack sighed. "Okay fine. Mom, stop harassing Daniel."

Kat huffed as she turned towards Jack. "Fine, but you'll get it later," she answered, shaking a finger at Jack.

Jack sighed. "Why are you going to pick on me? He's the one who won't pose for you."

"He's a guest," Kat answered, taking the camera off from around her neck and setting it down on the coffee table.

Daniel chuckled at the scowl that covered Jack's face. This whole little 'disagreement' was worth it just to see that. "That's a good look for you, Jack."

Jack huffed and turned to head back into the kitchen. "See if I ever help you out again," he threw over his shoulder as he disappeared from sight.

"Oh, trust me, you will," Daniel answered, following Jack. He figured that he'd rather keep bantering with Jack then stay in the living room alone with Kat. He didn't exactly trust her at the moment.

"And how do you plan to make me?" Jack asked as he started pouring himself and, by the looks of it, Daniel another cup of coffee.

"I have my methods," Daniel smiled sweetly, gratefully taking the cup of coffee that Jack offered.

Jack scowled and began walking with his cup of coffee towards the front door and out onto the porch. Daniel just followed along.

They'd been here for nearly three days now, though to Daniel it didn't feel like that. It felt like they had just gotten here yesterday. Of course Daniel had ended up sleeping and eating most of the trip so far so his view on things didn't really count at the moment.

He stepped out onto the porch and went to stand by Jack, leaning up against the railing and staring out into the street. He liked it here. Everything was really peaceful and the people he had met seemed to be really nice. He guessed it was just the area they were in because from what he could remember of New York, things had never been like this.

So many foster homes and so many people who didn't care what happened to him. He couldn't remember having met one nice person when he had been pushed from foster home to foster home. There had been some but the ones of the beatings and neglection now swallowed up those memories.

Daniel shook his head softly, trying to will the memories away for now, and took a sip of his coffee. He didn't want to think about the past now. Not that past anyways. He wanted to try and remember the past he had forgotten: the one that evolved Jack, Kat and Mike. He knew there was something there. He saw it every time he looked into Jack's eyes but he didn't know what it was. All he did know was that it was hurting his friend, even now.

Daniel looked at Jack out of the corner of his eye. The man was lost in thought, about what, Daniel didn't know. All he did know was that Jack looked sad, sadder then Daniel could remember seeing him. It was happening more often lately. Daniel would catch Jack staring either at him or just off into to space with that look on his face. He didn't understand it, but he wanted to. He wanted to help Jack in anyway that he could but he didn't know how.

"Jack?" He said softly, gaining the older man's attention. Daniel looked up at him and saw a flash of that look of pain once again before Jack hid it. That had been happen a lot lately as well. "What's wrong?"

Jack frowned, staring at him in confusion. "What do you mean what's wrong? Nothings wrong. I'm fine."

"You don't look like it," Daniel said softly, staring at Jack intensively. Jack was hiding something from him again. "You've seemed...down and I don't know why."

Jack sighed and stared down at his mug for a moment before his gaze turned back to met Daniel's. "I've just had a lot of things on my mind. That's all." The look in Jack's eyes was pleading Daniel not to push any further, so he just nodded and continued to sip on his coffee. He didn't want to push Jack, but he wanted to know what was hurting him so badly. He just hoped that Jack would come to him in time.

"So," Jack started, trying to change the subject. "What do you want to do today?"

Daniel smiled. "You mean we'll actually be doing something today?"

"Hey," Jack protested. "It's not my fault that you've spent most of the days sleeping. I didn't want to wake you in case you decided to slug me and Mom didn't have the heart too. Dad just didn't care."

"I'm still blaming you," Daniel said.

Jack huffed. "Fine, blame me." There were a few seconds of silence then Jack asked, "So do you want to go to the Museum today. Get that over and done with so we can maybe go to the docks tomorrow if the weather is nice."

Daniel shivered involuntary at the mention of the Museum. He didn't want to go but it would be rude to Lydia if he didn't. He figured she'd probably be working there by now and he had said they would try and visit her. He just didn't think they'd be doing it so soon.

Jack saw the look that crossed Daniel's face. "We don't have to go though. We could do that some other time or-"

"No," Daniel answered quickly, looking up from his coffee. "No, we'll go today and get it over and done with."

"You sure. We don't have to if you don't want to," Jack said, making sure that Daniel was looking him straight in the eye. Daniel smiled at him, which for some reason made Jack's eyes lighten.

"I'm sure, Jack." He answered.

Jack nodded. "Okay. We'll head on out after lunch. Mom would kill me if we left without feeding you," He said as he headed back into the house.

Daniel shook his head as he watched Jack disappear but he stayed where he was. He didn't understand what it was that made Kat treat him like a little lost puppy. Maybe it was the fact that he had lost his memories but he felt as though this was the way she had always treated him. Same thing went for Mike. They were so familiar to him yet they still seemed like complete strangers.

Daniel sighed deeply and leaned against the railing once again, staring out into the street. The weather today hadn't been all that great. It had been raining when he had woken up this morning and it was still raining now.

He remembered waking up this morning to the sound of the rain and thinking it was the most perfect sound in the world. The sound of the rain pelting down against the roof and listening to it splash outside the window. Jack had opened the window after he had gotten up and had been doing it every day though Daniel wasn't sure why. He also wasn't sure why Jack kept watching him every morning.

For two of the mornings that he had been here he had woken up to find Jack sitting in the chair by the window just staring at him. The first morning he had caught him doing it, Jack had just laughed it off and said that he must have been really tired not to realize that he was staring at him but this morning was another matter.

Daniel had pretended that he was still asleep even though he wasn't. He had opened his eyes just a crack and had noticed Jack staring at him. He supposed that he should have felt awkward begin around Jack, knowing that the man was staring at him in the morning but he wasn't. He guessed because it was the look on Jack's face in the morning when he was 'Danny-watching'. He had a look of utter contentment and happiness that Daniel didn't want to disturb. Jack never carried that look during that day and Daniel like seeing it on Jack's face. It made him feel a lot better knowing that Jack was all right but there was something else there too. Something he didn't understand. Looking at Jack in the early hours of the morning, his chest would tighten painfully as though he was hurt by something but there was also relief mixed in. Relief of what he didn't know.

"Gawd," Daniel sighed to himself, looking down over the railing to look at the different colours of flowers in Kat's front garden. "I don't understand any of this," he said softly, closing his eyes for a moment. He just wanted to know what was going on. He was sick of not knowing. He wanted all of his memories back now. He was sick and tired of people telling him that it would take time and that he just had to be patience. He was sick of waiting. He wanted to know what was going on and he wanted to know now.

"Daniel." Daniel turned and saw Jack standing out on the porch again. He was frowning slightly. "What's up?"

Daniel sighed deeply and closed his eyes turning back to the railing to lean his head against it. He felt Jack's hand rest on his shoulder for a moment before it started to rub soothing circles into his back. He wasn't sure why but that one touch made him feel slightly better.

Jack sighed beside him. "I heard what you said," he answered softly, his voice soothing.

Daniel chuckled slightly. "Did you? Well then you know what's wrong."

There was silence from above and then, "But I want to hear it from you."

Daniel stood up straight slowly and turned to face Jack. His blue eyes meeting concerned brown ones. He crossed his arms over his chest in what Jack called the self-hug position and looked down at the wooden deck. Jack's hand hadn't left his shoulder.

"I want to know what it is I'm missing," Daniel started quietly. "I want to know what it is that I've forgotten. I don't remember Kat and I don't remember Mike. They seem familiar to me but at the same time their nothing more then strangers. Hell, sometimes it feels like you're a stranger." Daniel looked up at Jack and saw that Jack was just waiting for him to continue.

Daniel held back the tears as his chest constricted again. He was in pain. He hadn't realized it before but he was and he didn't know why.

Before he could say another word, Jack pulled his close and wrapped him up in his arms. Daniel's arms immediately unwrapped themselves from around himself and then wrapped themselves around Jack. Daniel buried his head in his friends shoulder trying to stop the tears but unable to. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He didn't know why everything hurt so much and why he was now crying. He was so confused by it that he just ended up crying harder.

Jack was rubbing soothing circles into his back again and whispering in his ear. Daniel didn't know what he was saying, but the pain started to lessen slightly and he clung closer to Jack.

They stood that way for a few more minutes until Jack pulled away slightly to get a good look at Daniel's face. "You okay now?" He asked softly.

Daniel sniffled and started wiping the tears away. "It still hurts," he answered softly. "But I'll be okay."

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's hard too," Daniel answered truthfully. "I'm not even sure what's wrong." He chuckled slightly. "I'm not sure about anything at the moment. All I know is that I'm sick of not knowing what it is that I've forgotten and I'm sick of people telling me that it's going to take time. It's been almost a month."

"I know, Daniel, I know. And I know that I'm about to sound like a broken record but it is going to take time. You just have to hang in there, okay?" Jack asked, rubbing his hands up and down the sides of Daniel's arms.

Daniel nodded softly. "Okay," he answered quietly.

Jack sighed. "How about we go inside and have lunch now and then head off to the Museum. It may take your mind off this."

Daniel scowled. "Yes, and put my mind on to something else that I really don't want to be thinking about at the moment."

Jack smiled slightly. "Well, I'll just have to keep you distracted then. Make you tell me all about the rocks and stuff like that."

"Artifacts," Daniel said softly, a smile forming on his lips.

Jack smiled right back. "Come on," He said, pulling Daniel back into the house where Kat was waiting to pump him full of more food.

Jack watched Daniel with a scowl as he talked with Lydia as they made their way through the Museum. His blood pressure had risen frequently as he watched the way Lydia was flirting with Daniel. The woman just wasn't taking the hint that Daniel was technically off the Market. Sure he couldn't remember that, but Jack had a feeling that he would soon and then Lydia won't have a chance.

Jack managed not to fall asleep during any of the lectures that they listened too and he did listen and take in everything Daniel was saying as the younger man prattled along about every piece and photograph on display. In fact, Jack was pleased to find that Daniel seemed to be talking mostly to him all afternoon and hardly spoke to Lydia at all, though she hardly notice; to busy with staring at Daniel's gorgeous body.

Finally, towards the end of the afternoon, Lydia was called away to fix something and promised them that she'd be back in about ten, fifteen minutes. _Take your time,_ Jack thought after her as she left with another worker, and then turned to Daniel.

Daniel started going on about and Egyptian sculpture through Jack knew that Daniel's mind was clearly elsewhere. He kept pausing in his sentences, looking for the correct word or he'd just trail off and stare for a few minutes before realizing that he had stopped taking and started again. Enough was enough.

"Daniel," Jack said softly, gripping the younger man by the shoulder and turning him so that he was now facing Jack. Daniel trailed off once again and looked into Jack's eyes unsurely. Jack could see so much sadness within those depths and he wished he could just banish them, but right now he couldn't.

"Show me," he said to Daniel, just as softly as before.

Daniel looked like he was about to argue so Jack placed both of his hands on Daniel's shoulders, looked him straight in the eye and said, "I know this is hard for you, Daniel. Especially since you only remembered your parents' deaths the other week, but you've got to face this. If you don't, it's just going to eat away at you."

Daniel looked down at the ground for a moment, before he nodded silently. Jack sighed and lowered his hands from Daniel's shoulders.

"Show me," he said again and this time, Daniel turned quietly and starting leading the way deeper into the Egyptian exhibit.

Jack could tell how much this was tearing away at the younger man. Daniel's shoulders were hunched and he seemed as tense as a tightly wound string as he walked. Jack wasn't quite sure how he was going to help Daniel through this, but he owed it to himself and Daniel to try.

When they entered the temple exhibit, Jack felt like he was walking into a dream. The room was dark and there was no one else there besides the two of them, but other then that, the place looked exactly like it had in the Gamekeeper's reality all those years ago.

Jack re-focused his attention on Daniel and realized that the younger man had moved to stand under the large coverstone that had killed his parents and he was staring up at it. His hands were clenched into fists at his side and as he closed his eyes, tears began to leak out and make a trail down the side of his face.

Jack felt his heart clench at the sight of Daniel's heart-broken face and he slowly moved towards the younger man. "Daniel?"

Daniel didn't answer right away. He lowered his head towards the ground, but didn't open his eyes.

"I couldn't save them," Daniel said softly, his eyes clenched shut tightly.

Jack was now close enough so that he could touch Daniel. He rested a hand against the other man's arm and rubbed it slightly. "You were only eight years old, Daniel. There was nothing you could have done."

Daniel shook his head, his face scrunching up in emotional pain. "I could've tried-"

"And done what," Jack interrupted. "Daniel, you couldn't have done anything to stop what happened. It wasn't your fault. You were only a little boy."

Daniel was quietly for a moment and he looked up at Jack, his eyes open and full of tears. Jack recognized the look and immediately engulfed Daniel in a hug. The Younger man wrapped his arms around Jack's back and rested his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Why, Jack?" Daniel asked after a moment. "Why did they have to be so careless? Why did they leave me alone? Mom saw it swing but she let Dad calm her down. Why? Why did they leave me?"

Jack sighed and rubbed a hand up and down Daniel's back. "Because they believed, like the rest of us, that nothing could ever happen to them. They thought they were safe."

"But they weren't. They left me."

Jack's hand caressed Daniel's back in firm motions as the younger man turned into him, "They loved you, Danny. And I know that they never wanted to leave you alone and that they never wanted to miss out on your life while growing up, but they did. It was a mistake that I know, if they could, they'd try to make right. I wish I didn't know what that was like, but I do," Jack said softly, thinking not only about the choice he had made with Charlie, but also when Daniel had gotten that alien flu bug. It had been his fault then because he hadn't listened to the warnings of the people there, believing that what they had been saying was purely superstitious and that no harm would come to his team. Daniel had almost died because of that choice.

Daniel looked up at Jack sharply and his eyes widen. "Oh God, Jack. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Sssh," Jack uttered, silencing Daniel. He knew Daniel was referring to Charlie, as he wouldn't have known about Jack's other costly choice. "Daniel, just listen to me. I left that gun in the drawer. I left it there instead of putting it away somewhere safe because I wanted to be with Sara. If I had taken my time and put my gun away where it belonged, Charlie would never have found it."

Daniel was silent, but Jack could still feel the fine tremors running through the younger man.

"I can only hope that, wherever he is, Charlie understand and knows that if I could, I change what happened and I know that you're parents feel the same way. They never meant to leave you alone in this world, Daniel. It was just a bad choice."

Daniel nodded against Jack's shoulder. "Not my fault?"

Jack nodded against the side of Daniel's head. "Exactly."

"Just a mistake…a dumb mistake…a bad choice."

"A bad choice," Jack repeated.

"I loved them, Jack."

"I know, Danny."

They stood there for a few moments, not saying anything. Then after a moment Daniel lifted his head from Jack's shoulder and looked him in the eye. Jack's breath caught in his throat when he saw the look in those eyes. Was it impossible to even hope that that look meant what he thought it meant?

Daniel opened his mouth to say soothing, but before he could say anything they were interrupted, "There you guys are."

Jack and Daniel turned sharply towards the entrance, backing away from each other slightly as they saw Lydia striding towards them, a huge smile on her face. "I've been looking all over for you two. You just disappeared."

Jack let his hand drop and forced a smile onto his face. Man, did the woman have lousy timing or what. "Oh, you know. We got a little bored standing around and decided to do a little exploring."

Lydia smiled brightly and turned to look at the display. "Well, you sure did pick a good spot. This display is one of the more complicated ones we have. Most of our Egyptian displays are really basic, but this one is very intriguing. All the artifacts are from the-"

"Dig in El-Amara," Daniel finished quietly, looking down at the floor.

Lydia smiled, not noticing how much Daniel did not want to be talking about it. "Daniel, you know just about everything, don't you?"

Daniel didn't answer, but Jack scowled. She really didn't seem to notice that Daniel was having a hard time here. Well, enough was enough.

"Listen, Lydia. Not to be rude, but Daniel and I should really get going. It's getting late."

Lydia frowned. "But there's so much I still want to show you. You've hardly seen this display," she answered, and Daniel's arms wrapped themselves tightly around himself.

Jack watched Daniel closely out of the corner of his eye. He needed to get Daniel out of here. They had done what they needed to do but now the best thing for Daniel was to just get him back to the house where Mom would feed him so much that he'd forget all about today.

"I've seen it all before," Daniel explained, still not looking up.

Lydia's frowned deepened. "But I was hoping…"

Jack's anger was starting to boil, but he kept it in check. "Lydia, Daniel doesn't want to see the rest of the display, he just wants to go home."

Lydia turned to him. "And how would you know what Daniel needs. Why don't you let him talk for himself? Your not his boyfriend!"

Daniel head shot up straight and Jack's face paled.

"You're right," Jack answered. "But Daniel is my best friend and I know what he needs."

Lydia huffed. "Well you sure have a funny way of showing it. You've been walking around as though you own Daniel, well you don't. Why don't you just leave Daniel alone and-"

"Enough!" Daniel yelled, silencing Lydia. Daniel face was very pale and his eyes were misted over, but there was something else in those depths that Jack didn't understand. Was it pain? Fear? Or something else entirely?

"Lydia," Daniel started more quietly. "Jack's right. It is late and I just want to go home."

Lydia's face softened. "Okay then. Why don't we get together later? You know, go out for dinner or something?"

Jack felt like strangling the little bitch. Daniel was his. He was off the market. Why couldn't she just keep her nose out of it?

Daniel sighed deeply, drawing Jack's attention. "Lydia, I'm only here for a little while longer and I'm not looking to start anything, alright?"

Lydia's face fell, but then she grew angry. "Fine. Be that way. I try to be nice to you and you just shoot me down. Well that's just fine. Stay with Flyboy here. It's not like you're worth any of my time," And with that, she stalked off.

Jack watched her disappeared and then turned to Daniel. His face was totally closed off, but her could see the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

Daniel looked up at him and Jack could clearly read the pain in Daniel's eyes, even though the younger man was trying hard to hide it. "Not really," Daniel answered, looking back down at the floor.

Jack sighed and put a hand on Daniel's shoulders. "Come on," he said, steering Daniel towards the door. "Let's head home. Mom is probably wondering why we aren't there yet."

Daniel chuckled slightly, but it was a sad chuckle and Daniel quickly became quiet again.

Jack watched Daniel sadly. _Don't worry, Danny,_ he thought. _Everything will sort itself out soon enough._

Daniel stayed silent most of the drive home; hardly saying two words to Jack and as soon as he entered the house, he headed for the bedroom, closing the door and locking it behind him. He sat himself down on the bed and just continued to stare at the floor, not really knowing what to think or feel.

What Lydia had said to him had hurt, a lot more then he thought Jack even knew. It was so true though. Throughout his life, barely anyone had spared any time for him. Until Sha'uri, he had never felt as though he belonged somewhere, was wanted or needed. Then that had been taken away from him.

He had found his place again with the SGC, part of SG-1. He felt like he had a family with them. Somewhere were he finally belonged after all those years of loneliness, but now something was shaking that and Daniel didn't know what it was.

And how would you know what Daniel needs? Why don't you let him talk for himself? You're not his boyfriend! Lydia's voice rang through his head. That's what was bothering him: what Lydia had said about him and Jack. Just thinking about those words was cutting a hole somewhere inside of him. It hurt. It was worst then the pain he had been in this morning. It was the same pain only amplified and he didn't know why. Gawd, he never knew why.

A knock on the door startled Daniel out of his thoughts. "Daniel?" Jack's voice called softly. "Can I come in?"

Daniel just stared at the door for a few moments before slowly standing and moving towards it to unlock the door. Then he returned to his place on the bed.

Jack slowly opened the door and looked at Daniel closely. Daniel wasn't sure what he could be seeing and after a moment he just returned his gaze to the floor, wrapping his arms around himself.

He heard Jack sighed and moving into the room, closing the door behind him. "Daniel-"

"Please, don't start, Jack," Daniel said quietly, not looking up. "I just want to be left alone."

Jack moved closer to the bed and sat down beside Daniel, making the younger man tense slightly. He wasn't sure if he wanted Jack here. He wasn't even sure why he let him in the room when all he wanted was to be left alone. Maybe because a part of him wanted Jack there, wanted so much for Jack to fix the pain he was in even though he wasn't sure it could be fixed.

"Being alone isn't the answer, Daniel. Lydia said some pretty nasty stuff and I just want you to know that none of it was true." Daniel looked up into Jacks' eyes and saw something there that made him ache. There was something wrong about what Jack had just said: very wrong.

"I know that," Daniel answered quietly.

"Do you?" Jack asked, eyebrows raised.

Daniel sighed deeply and looked back down at the floor. He wasn't in the mood for this.

Jack leaned back slightly. "Look, Daniel. What Lydia said was wrong, whether you believe that or not. You are worth people's time. You're worth more then even Lydia can imagine. You opened up the Stargate, you learned how to speak Abydonian, and very quickly I might add, which saved our butts, you uncovered the Abydos Cartouche and even figured out about the stellar drift thing even though Science isn't your department. You made the SGC, Danny. And you're invaluable."

Daniel shook his head. He wasn't that important. The SGC had done fine without him for a year. He wasn't invaluable.

As though Jack had picked up on his line of thinking, he said, "And during the year that you were ascended, we were not okay. Sure the SGC went on, but Danny SG-1 was falling apart. Me, Sam and Teal'c were having a hard time adjusting to Jonas and I don't think we ever did really. I know I didn't."

"It's Sam, Teal'c and I," Daniel said so softly and Jack hardly heard him.

"What?"

Daniel turned to face him. "You said You, Sam and Teal'c. It's Sam, Teal'c and I."

Jack smiled up at him. "Whatever. You know what I mean. The point is we weren't okay. We needed you, Danny. Jonas got on my nerves and that really didn't help on missions. The whole team dynamics just didn't work, Daniel. To tell you the truth I was seriously thinking about retiring."

That got Daniel sitting up straight. "Why?" He asked, slightly alarmed. Jack loved the Stargate program just as much as he did. It was different for Jack then it was for him, but the excitement was still there.

Jack sighed. "I just couldn't do it anymore. I know you and I had hit a really rough patch before you ascended, but when you left it was like there was this huge gapping hole in the team and no matter what I did, I couldn't fill it. It hurt cause I missed you so much and I gave Jonas a try but it just wasn't working. I didn't want to do it anymore, but then when you turned up, that huge hole was finally filled again and I knew that I had to stay." Jack looked up at Daniel and Daniel didn't understand what he was seeing in the older man's eyes. "I couldn't leave if you were there, Danny, and I didn't want to."

Daniel frowned, but he found himself crawling forward to engulf Jack in a hug. The older man tensed slightly, but the relaxed, letting his arms go around Daniel. Daniel didn't understand why he was doing this, but he felt that Jack needed it and after everything Jack had done for him, he hoped that would be able to return the favor.

They just sat there like that for a few moments until Daniel pulled away. He didn't understand why he was doing this. He didn't understand the pain he was feeling or anything else for that matter. It was all so overwhelming.

There was a pain that flashed in Jack's eyes when Daniel pulled away but he quickly covered it, not wanting Daniel to see. Daniel stare at him for a moment, not sure what to say of do.

"Jack," He started softly. "What are you hiding from me?" It was the first time Daniel had asked and he didn't know why he was. He hadn't wanted to push Jack and he hadn't meant to ask the question.

Jack's face scrunched up in pain and Daniel instantly wished he could take the question back but it was out there now and there was nothing he could do about it.

Jack looked down at the bedspread and then back up at Daniel and Daniel could clearly see the conflict going on in those eyes. "I…I can't…" Jack stammered, not knowing what he could say. Daniel was confused why this was so hard but as it was causing Jack so much pain, he ignored his confusion and focused on Jack.

"Does it have something to do with me?" Daniel asked softly.

Jack stared at him for a moment, assessing. "Yes, but not in the way you think, Daniel." He sighed deeply, pushing himself back up into a sitting position. "Look, Daniel, I can't talk about it, okay? If for some reason me hiding something is hurting you, you need to tell me, but I can't…" He couldn't bring himself to say the rest.

Daniel nodded softly, looking back down at the sheets. "I understand."

"Gawd, Danny," Jack said, gently gripping Daniel's chin to force him to meet his gaze. "No, you don't understand. I've been told not to tell you, just like I've been told not to tell you anything about what you've forgotten. Janet wants you to try and remember on your own and she thinks that if we tell you, you either won't remember at all or all the memories will just come rushing back and you'll be overwhelmed by it all." He paused for a moment, making sure Daniel was still looking at him. Daniel sure was but it still hurt to know that his best friend was hiding something from him, had been since he had come back.

"Gawd, do you have any idea how much Carter, Teal'c and I have wanted to just tell you everything. Daniel, you've looked so lost and sad since you've come back and I know that I speak for everyone when I say that we wanted, so much, to take that pain away by telling you, but like Janet said, we can't. It hurts not to be able to tell you anything you want to know. I hate keeping things from you, but there's no way around it. You need to remember on your own."

Tears sprang to Daniel's eyes then, and he wretched his head away from Jack's hand.

"What if I don't want to remember on my own? What if I want you guys just to tell me everything? Gawd, it's been so hard and things are only getting harder, not easier. Every time I get a new memory back, I just get more and more frustrated because a lot of the time I don't know how to fit it in with everything else that I've remember or I just don't understand what the memory is about. I can't even separate my dreams from the memories any more cause I just don't know." He paused to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Sometimes I think maybe it would have been better if I had just stayed on Vis Urban," Daniel finished softly.

"No," Jack stated sharply and Daniel turned to look at him. The pain Jack was feeling was so obvious in his eyes now that Daniel was taken aback slightly.

Daniel wrapped his arms back around himself and turned to look anywhere but at Jack. "But think about it, Jack. I haven't been fitting in. On missions, I'm always feeling out of place, I hardly know where I stand with you anymore and the whole mess with my memories is just making things worst. You guys would be better off without me, no matter what you say about me being invaluable."

"No," Jack said again, more forcefully, taking Daniel by the arms and shaking him slightly so that he was looking at him. "Gawd Danny, No," He whispered softly, pain seeping through into his voice. "It wouldn't have been better for you to have stayed on Vis Urban. Gawd, do you have any idea how much Carter, Teal'c and I have missed you. Everyone missed you. I've said it once and I'll say it again; Daniel, you are the conscious of not only SG-1 but also the SGC. If it weren't for you, the Gould would have overrun us a long time. Haven't you ever noticed that every alternate reality that we've seen that hasn't had you in it has been taken over by the Gould?"

Daniel just sat there, staring at Jack in stunned silence, not knowing what to say. He hadn't really thought about that and now that he was he realized that Jack was right. Every alternate reality that they had encountered so far that hadn't had him, as part of the SGC or the SGA or whatever, had been taken over by the Gould.

"I guess I never really thought about that," Daniel answered softly.

"I know," Jack said, smiling slightly. "Just don't forget, Danny, that there are people here who love you and care about you so much that we wouldn't know what to do if something ever happened to you again. You've died so many times and I'm sick of losing you."

Daniel watched Jack eyes and saw that there was more behind those words, but he didn't know what. "I'm sorry," Daniel answered.

Jack frowned. "Ah Danny, it's not you're fault. I just want you to realize that you're needed here and your wanted. Do you realize that?"

Daniel sniffled slightly and nodded.

Jack smiled sadly. "Good. Now I'll leave you alone if you want, but you're not missing dinner. I'll come and get you when it's ready, okay?"

Daniel nodded again and Jack stood to leave, just as he reached the door, Daniel called him back, "Jack?"

Jack turned to face him. "Yeah?"

Daniel looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Jack returned his grin. "Anytime, Danny. Anytime."

* * *

**AN:** This chapter is open for revision. I have the rest of the story finished, but I just need to re-write the last sence before I post of the rest of it. Please review! Oh, and I don't post smaller chapter's because I'm one of those people who hate reading only maybe three pages worth of a story before the chapters over and besides, this story is meant to be a full one part thing. I've already cut it down into chapters and don't really want to cut it any further, but thank-you for the advice anyways!

* * *


	4. Unexpected Complications

** STARGATE: SG-1 **

**'You Had Forgotten'**

Written by Kiya II

Spoilers for Gamekeeper, Meridian, Abyss, Full Circle, Fallen, Homecoming and minor mentions of Fragile Balance, Orpheus, and Revisions

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR – UNEXPECTED COMPLICATIONS**

"_Daniel, you awake?"_

_I keep my eyes closed, trying my hardest to ignore Jack and make him believe that I'm still asleep, but then he starts nudging his foot into my back._

"_Hey!'_

_I grunt softly, pulling the sleeping back tighter under my chin. I just want to be left alone after what happened today and I'm far too tired to deal with Jack right now._

"_Sleeping, Jack," I answer softly._

_"Good for you. Nice to know that you actually care about me."_

_I sigh and roll over to face Jack, who's looming over me. I could only just make his outline out in the dark, but I can tell he's looking down at me with a slightly annoyed look on his face._

_"What are you talking about?" I ask, confused._

_"Oh you know, just that I was sitting out there, protecting you, freezing my balls off."_

_I'm still far too sleepy to understand what Jack's trying to tell me and after the hellish day I had I really don't need this. I raise a hand out of the sleeping bag to quickly rub my forehead where the headache I had had earlier was starting to come back before quickly shoving it back down into the sleeping bag. It's freezing inside the tent but nice and toasty warm inside the sleeping bag and I really want to try and keep it that way._

_"Jack, I'm too tried for this," I grumble softly._

_"I'm still cold," Jack mutters, wrapping his arms around himself._

_"Yes, I know. It was freezing when I was out there too."_

_"Then you understand that I'm freezing my nuts off here and would very much like to get into that nice warm sleeping bag that you've got tangled around yourself. Now make room."_

_I sigh deeply and surrender Jack's part of the sleeping bag though I really don't want too. I had wrapped the whole thing around myself after my watch and I'm quite comfortable the way I am at the moment. However, I had missed Jack and even though I knew I was going to be freezing again in a minute, it would be worth it just to have Jack's arms around me again._

_Jack kicks off his boots and slides into the sleeping bag with me, quickly plastering his freezing cold body to my much warmer one._

_"JESUS, JACK! YOU'RE FREEZING!"_

_Jack chuckles softly against my hair. "Told ya."_

_"Is this payback for what I did today?" I ask, trying to stop the tremors running through my body. There were plenty off layers of clothes between us and yet I can still feel the coldness coming off of Jack, but I snuggle into the older man's body anyways in spite of it._

_"Nah. Didn't mean to get you cold. It couldn't be helped."_

_"It better not have been 'cause if there was a way for you to have avoided that, you should have done it. You're freezing."_

_I can feel Jack smile against my hair. "Didn't you already say that?"_

_I frown. "I don't know. To cold and tried at the moment to remember."_

_Jack's arms tighten around me as he pushes my head under his chin. "Go to sleep love. Tomorrow we'll be off this God forsaken piece of ice and be able to go home to a nice, warm, comfy bed and have lots of hotly, sticky sex."_

_"Is that all you think about?"_

_"Daniel, we've been stuck on this rock for two weeks. Why? Because of those ruins you found and because of the minerals Carter found in the ice here. And in that time, I haven't been able to touch you because it's against the rules we made and because it's too, fucking cold. So I kind of want to have sex, thank you."_

_I chuckle and snuggle closer to Jack's slowly warming body. "Kind of?"_

_"Daniel."_

_I smile. "I know, but can I at least have a hot shower when we get home before you decided to jump me."_

_"Well, I wasn't planning on jumping you as soon as we got through the door. I thought maybe some dinner by the fire and then candles in the bedroom. I want to be nice and toasty warm when we get back and get you at the same time."_

_"So I can have my shower then?"_

_"Yes, Daniel," Jack says, rubbing a hand up and down my back. "You can have your shower."_

_We were silent for a moment before Jack broke it. "Daniel," he began softly. "About what I said today. I didn't mean to sound so harsh with you, its just-"_

_"Jack," I interrupt, pulling back slightly to get a good look at my lover. "You don't need to apologize. I got a little too excited and I broke the rules. I shouldn't have done what I did without telling you first, but I did and I did deserver the yelling you gave me."_

_Jack raises a hand and brushes my bangs away from my forehead, revealing the butterfly band-aid there. "I still shouldn't have gotten so angry with you."_

_"Yes, you should have," I contradict. "I shouldn't have gone down into that tunnel. It wasn't stable and I knew that. I should have called you first so that you and Teal'c could have checked it out and made it safe but I didn't and I went ahead. It was stupid of me and I'm sorry."_

_We simply stare into each other's eyes for a moment and then Jack kisses my forehead before resting his head against mine._

_"I was scared, Danny."_

_"I know," I answer softly, "And I'm sorry. I should have called you."_

_"When the tunnel collapsed, I thought you had been crushed and Jesus, Danny, I was so scared that I had lost you."_

_I snuggle closer; nudging my nose against Jack's to get the other man's attention. "I was scared too, Jack. You came down into that tunnel after me and I wasn't sure how far the cave in went. I thought maybe you had been crushed and I'm so sorry. I know I worried you and I was so stupid to do what I did. Thinking back on it I can't understand why I did it. I think it was because I was getting fed up at you, Teal'c and Sam for watching me like a hawk twenty-four seven when I know what I'm doing. I've been on more dangerous digs in Egypt then some of the stuff we do here, but you guys constantly watch my back and make me check in with you before I can go anywhere cause you guys need to check the area."_

_"It's our job, Danny," Jack states._

_"And I know that. I just get frustrated sometimes, Jack and I got careless today. I promise you it won't happen again, but Jack, you also need to remember that I've been doing this before I even learn how to walk. I was born on a dig. I grew up on digs. I know what I'm doing," I finish._

_Jack sighs. "I know that. I just…we worry about you, Danny, and I'm not just saying this because I'm your lover but I'm also saying it as your friend and commanding officer. Out here on other worlds, we don't know what to expect and Carter, Teal'c and I all have this fear that if we turn our backs on you, you'll just disappear. There have been too many times when things have gone wrong and you're the one that always seems to be hurt by it. Nem, Apophis' ship, the Sarc Witch, and the list goes on and on. So just keep that in mind, Daniel, okay?"_

_I sigh deeply before nodding. Jack and I kiss briefly before I snuggle my head back under Jack's chin. I'm so tried and our conversation has been draining on me. I just want to fall asleep and not wake up again until we're home._

_"I love you, Danny."_

_I smile sleepily against Jack's neck. "Love you, too."_

_

* * *

_

Daniel awoke with a start. He was feeling very hot and sick to his stomach. He closed his eyes and swallowed against the nausea he was feeling, but it didn't stop. Maybe it was the dream he had just had that was making him feel sick. It confused him greatly and scared him. What was it about? He and Jack had kissed…**Kissed **and said I love you to each other. He wasn't sure at the moment if that was a memory or a dream and if it was a memory, why hadn't Jack told him?

Realizing that the nausea he was feeling wasn't going away, Daniel quietly pushed back the covers and climb out of the bed, beginning careful not to wake Jack. He rushed to the bathroom and just made it before he started throwing his guts up into the toilet. He clutched the sides of the bowl as he continued to empty his stomach, hoping that it would end soon. Slowly, the dry heaves stopped a he rested his head against the front of the bowl, trying to breath slowly.

"Daniel?" Daniel was too tired and sick to turn his head to acknowledge Jack, so he didn't.

He felt a hand against his back and a wet cloth against his forehead as Jack pulled his head gently away from the toilet.

"You okay?" Jack asked gently into his ear and Daniel squinted his eyes shut against everything he was feeling. He was so confused. He knew that if he felt less sick he'd probably be crying again.

He shook his head softly, afraid that if he said anything he would just throw up again. His stomach was really upset and his head felt like it was burning up while the rest of him was starting to shiver from the cold. He just wanted to go to sleep and wake up again when this was all over.

What were these feelings that were suddenly there for him about Jack? Was it all real, what he had seen in the dream, or was it all just that: a dream? Daniel didn't know and he didn't understand. He had to get to the bottom of it but he knew that he wouldn't be able to ask Jack. If it was true then Jack's pain over the past few weeks would make so much sense but if it wasn't, he didn't want to burden Jack with something that might just be a passing faze. Whatever it was, he'd have to figure it out soon; if not for his sake then for Jack's.

Jack pressed his hand gently against Daniel's forehead as he pulled the wet cloth away and sighed. "You have a fever," he told Daniel softly, feeling the younger man leaning into his hand.

"You feel sick anywhere?" He asked the younger man softly, wrapping his right arm gently around Daniel's torso to help keep him upright. He could feel how cold and weak Daniel was but his forehead was burning up.

"Stomach's upset," Daniel answered quietly. "My head's burning and I feel cold."

Jack nodded his acknowledgment against Daniel's hair. "It must be really bad if you're admitting to it."

Daniel didn't reply but Jack could feel him leaning back into his arms. Jack replaced the cold cloth against Daniel's forehead and just sat with him for a moment.

"You all done here?" He asked after a few moments.

Daniel shook his head so Jack stayed put.

"Jack?" Jack glanced up at the door and saw his mother standing in the doorway. She looked deeply concerned, standing there in her bathrobe.

"Daniel's sick, Mom," Jack answered, keeping his arm wrapped securely around Daniel. "Can you go start some tea and bring the bucket up?" Just as he finished asking, Daniel pushed himself out of Jack's arms and started retching into the toilet again.

Jack frowned, leaning forward to start rubbing Daniel's back in a soothing motion as the younger man continued to throw up. Jack turned to his mother and saw how worried she was. He didn't blame her. He was worried too. Daniel had seemed fine earlier. Tired, but still fine. He didn't understand how he could have gotten this sick this quickly.

"Easy, Danny," Jack said softly, as Daniel continued to throw up dry heaves for a few more moments.

"Once he's done there, get him back to bed, Jack. I'll be back up in a few minutes with the bucket, a cup of tea and some medicine," Kat answered as Daniel finished. "And don't forget to bring a towel in with you," she threw over her shoulder as she went down the hall just as Mike came out of the bedroom and they started speaking quietly.

Daniel leaned back and Jack started to gently wipe the younger man's face down.

"You think you're all done now?" Jack asked and Daniel nodded softly. "Okay then," Jack answered, grabbing a towel from the towel rack beside the toilet, "Come one, up you get."

Jack pulled Daniel up gently and wrapped an arm around his waist, throwing Daniel's right arm around his neck. He could feel the fine tremors running through the younger man and how unsteady Daniel was on his feet.

"Come on, Danny. Nice and slow," Jack said as he started leading Daniel back to their room. It was slow going as Daniel was having a hard time keeping one foot in front of the other, but finally they made it and Jack laid Daniel down gently on the bed.

He set the towel down on the side of the bed beside Daniel before pulling the covers up over the shivering man and settling himself down on the side of the bed beside him. He raised his hand to Daniel's forehead and almost pulled his hand back from the heat he could feel coming over there.

"Danny?" Jack said softly and tired blue eyes turned to look at him. "On a scale of one to ten, how do you feel?"

Danny merrily closed his eyes for a moment, curling up on his side closer to Jack. Then he opened his mouth slowly and replied weakly, "Thirteen."

Jack frowned and gripped on of Daniel's hand finding it ice cold. He didn't understand it. Daniel had been fine. He had been a little tired when they had finally gone to bed at eleven o'clock but he had been fine. Now he was sick as a dog.

"It's getting worst," Danny said so softly that Jack almost didn't catch it. "Whatever it is."

Jack stroked Daniel's hair back from his forehead. "We'll figure it out, Danny, okay? Just rest now."

Daniel opened his eyes a crack and Jack could see something in their depths that he hadn't seen earlier that evening. He wasn't sure what it was but it was a mixture of confusion, pain and fear. Of what he wasn't sure and he didn't think they were going to get to the bottom of it until Daniel was better.

"Here, Jack," Kat said, gaining Jack's attention as she handed him the bucket. Jack set it down on the floor beside the bed. Now if Daniel had to throw up he wouldn't have to go all the way to the bathroom.

"I've got the tea on," She said, wiping her hands off in the sides of her robe as she stared down at a very sick Daniel.

Daniel turned to look up at her. "You didn't have to go through all the trouble," he said weakly, just barely getting the words out.

Kat waved him off. "Oh pish-posh. It was no trouble at all, honey. You just rest."

Jack again placed the back of his hand against Daniel's forehead and felt that it was even hotter then before. "You're temperature's rising," he said frowning deeply. He then turned to Kat. "Mom, phoned the doctor."

Kat looked deeply concerned now, but went back downstairs to get the phone.

"Jack?" Daniel asked confused. Jack turned to him and saw that Daniel was slightly alarmed himself.

Jack sighed and rubbed a hand up and down Daniel's side. "Don't worry, okay? You'll be fine."

Daniel lowered his eyes and pulled the covers closer to him, tucking them under his chin. Jack could feel how much Daniel was shaking and he wished there was something he could do but he didn't even know what was wrong with Daniel.

"I want to go home," Daniel whispered softly, gaining Jack's attention. Tears were starting to leak out from Daniel's closed eyes and Jack didn't know what to do.

"I know, Danny," he answered soothingly, trying to help the younger man as best he could. "I know."

"I'm just so confused, Jack. I…"

"Hey," Jack said softly, gaining Daniel's attention. "We'll figure this out, okay? Together, but right now you need to rest."

Daniel nodded gently and closed his eyes; tears still leaking out so Jack gently wiped them away.

"Everything's going to be okay, Danny. You'll see."

Jack sat by Daniel even after the younger man had finally slipped into a restless slumber. He didn't understand what was going on. Daniel had gotten sick far too quickly. It had just come out of nowhere and was quickly getting much worst then some twenty-four hour flu bug.

He could hear his mother talking downstairs with the doctor on the phone and wondered how long it was going to take for the doctor to get here. He didn't want to have to take Daniel to the emergency room, not with all the questions they'd have to answer. He just wanted to get Daniel home and into Janet's capable hands.

"Jack," Kat said softly, coming into the room. "The doctor's on his way."

"Who is he?" Jack asked, watching Daniel.

"Doctor Scott Foresman. He was the doctor who looked after your grandfather. He's good at what he does and we trust him," Kat answered and Jack understood what she meant. His Grandfather had been in the armed forces as he was. Doc Foresman had obviously been the one his Grandfather went too when he was ill but couldn't afford to answer questions.

"If this Doctor says it's alright, I want to get Danny back to the springs as soon as possible. He really should see the base doctor. She knows all Daniel's medical history and she'll have a record of anything that Daniel's come in contact with that may have caused this," Jack whispered.

He heard Kat come further into the room and pull up the chair from the desk to the side of the bed beside Jack. "What do you think is wrong?" Kat asked as she sat herself down.

Jack shook his head sadly. "I don't know and that's why I want to get him back to Janet. It could be anything and we're not even sure of what happened to him while he was missing," he answered her. They really didn't know. They weren't sure what the ascended beings had done to him. They could have done a number of things to him besides taking his memories away though that in itself was bad enough.

Kat placed a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder. "Why don't you try to get some sleep while we wait? I know that you probably won't get any but at least try to rest for a bit."

Jack stared at Daniel's pale features for a moment before nodding. She was right as always. His mother always was, it seemed.

Kat stood and crossed to the door. "I'll wait downstairs and I'll come and get you when the doctor gets here."

Jack nodded as Kat once again went back downstairs. He stared at Daniel for a moment and, seeing the way the younger man was shivering, made a decision. He crawled to the other side of the bed and slide in beside Daniel. As he spooned up behind him, Daniel turned suddenly and buried himself in Jack's arms.

Jack sighed deeply as he wrapped his arms around Daniel. This was probably not a good idea. Daniel could wake up any minute but Jack could always get away with the excuse that Daniel had been freezing, which was true. Daniel was cold, but Jack suspected that Daniel burying himself into Jack's chest wasn't just because he was cold. It was because of something else.

Kissing Daniel's forehead gently, Jack closed his eyes and then settled himself down to get some rest. He knew he was going to need it and he didn't think he'd be getting any in the near future. Sighing, He buried his face in Daniel's hair and breathed softly, "I love you, Danny."

The doctor finally came a few hours later. Jack had barely gotten any sleep when he had come, but he did feel better knowing that Daniel was at least getting help now. He sat with Daniel as Dr. Foresman examined him. Kat and Mike stood by the doorway, watching silently. Daniel never woke up.

Dr. Foresman pulled away from Daniel with a sigh. "I've never seen this before," he answered quietly, drawing everyone's attention.

Jack grabbed the Doc's arm lightly. "Just tell me you can do something for him."

Dr. Foresman looked at Jack reassuringly. "I think I know how to treat it, but you'll need to keep on eye on him and it's best if you get him to see your own doctor as soon as possible."

Jack nodded. "I'll arrange it."

Dr. Foresman nodded. "Very well." He then turned to Kat and Mike. "I have most of the things I'll need to treat him here and I'm sure anything else I'll need will be in the kitchen, but I'll need to prepare it over the stove."

Kat nodded. "Come right on down," she said quietly and Jack could see how shaken she was. She quietly exited the room, Dr. Foresman on her heels.

Jack turned back to Daniel, pulling the covers back over him as Mike entered the room.

"He'll be okay, Jack," Mike said.

Jack never tore his eyes away from Daniel. The younger man was still asleep but he was moving around on the bed restlessly, mumbling things under his breath. Jack caught his name ever once in awhile but besides that, he couldn't make out what Daniel was saying.

"I hope so," Jack answered quietly.

Mike placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "He will," he said confidently. "He survived all those months out there on his own with no memory of who he was. He'll get through this."

Jack sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "We can't be sure of that," he stated. "I've been losing Daniel so much that I don't know if I'll ever get him back anymore. How much more will he have to go through? How long will it be before I finally lose him?"

"You won't lose him-"

"And how can you be so sure?" Jack asked, turning to face his father. He was too tried to get angry so he just settled for letting his father see the truth; that he was in pain and just wanted to get Daniel back and never let go of him again.

Mike smiled slightly. "Because I know Daniel. He's a fighter, Jack. Maybe not a solider like you or your grandfather, but he fights for his beliefs and he fights for what he loves. He'll find his way back to us, Jack. I know that somewhere inside him a part of him remembers us and is fighting to get back."

Jack turned back to face Daniel. His father was probably right. All those nights of watching Daniel try to sleep and Jack knew that a part of Daniel did remember and was fighting to get back. Daniel was in such pain because of it and he knew that the younger man didn't understand why he was feeling the way he was or why everything was hurting so much. Jack wished that he could tell him but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

Jack took Daniel's hand in his and held it gently, rubbing it slightly to try and bring some warmth back into him. Daniel was shivering so much and Jack didn't understand why. He didn't know what was wrong and nether did Dr. Foresman. All they could do right now was treat the symptoms, at least until they got Daniel back to Janet.

Speaking of Janet, Jack reached over for the phone as his father left the room. He quickly dialed the SGC and the extension for the infirmary, knowing that Janet would be on duty.

"Infirmary," a nurse's voice broke over the line.

"This is Colonel O'Neill. I need to speak to Dr. Fraiser. It's an emergency."

"Hold on," the nurse said and Jack sat, running his hand up and down Daniel's side again. Daniel was getting more agitated but seemed to calm slightly as Jack kept up his ministrations.

"Colonel, what's wrong? I thought you were on leave," Janet's voice came over the line and Jack sighed with relief.

"I am, Doc, but we've got a bit of a situation. Daniel's sick and I mean really sick," Jack said, trying to stop his voice from wavering. He was just so tried and he was having trouble trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"What's wrong with him, Jack?" Janet asked sounding concerned.

"We don't know. I had my mother call a local doctor but he doesn't know what's wrong with him. Says he's never seen anything like it."

There was a pause. "Maybe it's an off-world bug he picked up."

"And it took this long to settle in?" Jack asked skeptically.

"Maybe. It depends how long the incubation period is. When did he start showing signs of illness?"

Jack frowned. "Now see, that's the thing. Daniel was fine. He had an exhausting day, but he was fine when we went to bed. Then he just woke up with a high fever and started throwing up."

He could hear Janet writing things down in the background. "Did Daniel say anything else?"

"Umm, yeah. Said he felt like his head was burning up but he was freezing and he is, Doc. His skin is ice cold but his forehead's burning. He also said he felt really nauseated. He threw up twice in a span of one maybe two minutes. And I also think that he has a bad headache though he didn't mention it."

"What makes you think that?" Janet asked.

"He's been clutching his forehead a lot. Not only when his awake, but even in sleep," Jack said and Daniel rolled closer too him, continuing to mumble under his breath.

"Has he thrown up since?"

"No but I think that has a lot to do with the fact that he doesn't have anything left to throw up."

"Okay. I'll talk to the General and he should phone you soon to let you know how we're going to get you and Daniel here. I really need to take a look at him, Jack, especially if this is an off-world bug or if it's got something to do with his missing memories."

"You think it does?"

"I'm not sure. Amnesia is one thing, but this was brought on by Daniel's descension. The Others did it too him on purpose and I'm not sure what type of effect that will have. It could also be something the Others did as punishment or something like that. I'm not sure. We'll have to wait until I've got him examined."

"Okay, but hurry, Doc. This came up pretty quickly and I'm not going to start feeling any better until we get Daniel to the infirmary."

"I'll be as quick as I can, Colonel. Talk to you soon," she answered, and then line went dead.

Jack put the phone down on the receiver just as Daniel started to toss and turn more vigorously. Jack quickly put his hands out, trying to stop Daniel from rolling off the bed, but Daniel just kept right on moving.

Jack shook Daniel's shoulder. "Danny, wake up?"

"I had too," Daniel began mumbling, but Jack could just barely hear what he was saying.

"Come one, Danny, wake up," Jack said more forcefully when he realized that whatever Daniel was dreaming about was distressing him.

"I didn't…No…please don't." Tears were leaking out from under Daniel's eyelids and he unconsciously pushed against Jack's arms, trying to get away from him.

"Daniel," Jack said, trying to hold Daniel down as well as wake him up.

"Jack!" Daniel bolted upright, looking around wildly.

"Sssh, Daniel. It's just me," Jack said soothingly and Daniel turned to focus on him.

After a few moments, Daniel relaxed and slumped back down into the mattress. He raised an arm to cover his face as he tried to get his breathing under control.

Jack didn't say anything for a while, just letting Daniel calm down from the nightmare he had just had, but he did keep up a soothing motion of his hand up and down Daniel's arm.

"You okay?" Jack asked after a few moments.

Daniel lowered his arm and stared at Jack for a moment. Jack could see how tried and ill Daniel looked. The younger man's skin was clammy and he looked very pale. The nightmare had shaken him up pretty badly too.

"I don't know," Daniel answered softly, his voice barely above a whisper. He took in a deep, shaky breath, closing his eyes for a moment. "I don't understand what that was."

"What happened?" Jack asked, knowing that if Daniel talked about it, it may help.

Daniel opened his eyes again. "I don't…I don't remember much of it. There…" he took another deep breath, "There were bright…lights, all around me. I don't…understand how, but…they were communicating with me. I…I can't…remember what they said…but they surrounded me and then…all I felt…was pain," Daniel finished softly, closing his eyes again. Jack could see how hard it was for the younger man to keep the conversation up. Daniel just didn't have the strength.

"Sounds like you remember something from when you were ascended," Jack answered.

"Maybe," Daniel replied, not bothering to open his eyes.

Jack sighed and patted Daniel on the shoulder. "Go back to sleep, Danny. We'll figure this out when you're feeling better."

Jack pulled the sheet back up over Daniel's chest and tucked it under his chin. He was about to get up to go downstairs and get some coffee, but Daniel suddenly grabbed his arm.

Jack turned back to him. "Danny?"

"Stay," Daniel said softly and Jack could tell that he was close to sleep again, but there was a fear in Daniel's eyes that made Jack sit back down on the side on the bed.

"I'll be here, Danny. Sleep now," Jack soothed, and Daniel closed his eyes, quickly dozing off but he never released Jack's arm.


	5. The Truth

**AN:** Here it is guys. The last chapter. If you guys want an epilogue or something to that effect, let me know in a review and I'll write one up. As for some questions I've recieved, the whole Daniel being sick and almost dying was background info that I created and I am planning on writing a story about that. I have the beginning ot it started actually, but I've only written a page so far. I think that's everything. Enjoy!**  
**

**STARGATE: SG-1**

**'****You Had Forgotten'**

Written by Kiya II

Spoilers for Gamekeeper, Meridian, Abyss, Full Circle, Fallen, Homecoming and minor mentions of Fragile Balance, Orpheus, and Revisions

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE – THE TRUTH**

The following morning, Mike drove Jack and Daniel to the airport where General Hammond had sent a med plane to take Jack and Daniel back to the springs. Jack sat in the back with Daniel's head resting in his lap while Kat was in the front with Mike. Daniel had woken briefly when they had moved him into the car and then again from the car to the plane, but other then that, he stayed asleep.

Jack said good-bye to Kat and Mike, promising them that once he knew what was wrong with Daniel, he'd let them know. Kat had wanted to come with them, but both Jack and Mike had thought it best if she didn't. Kat finally agreed with them when she remembered that she wouldn't be allowed on the base.

Daniel's fever rose to a hundred and four point five on the flight and both the Nurses and Jack tried their best to get it down but all they managed to do was keep it from getting any higher. Daniel was started to hallucinate as well, which only added to their problems.

Jack was worried. He didn't know what was going on or why Daniel had got what he did so fast. He was afraid that he was going to lose the younger man and the thought hurt. He had only just gotten Daniel back and he knew that there would be no ascension this time for Daniel. The younger man was running out of lives and Jack was afraid that this might be the last one.

After they arrived in the springs, they were immediately sent to Cheyenne Mountain. A nurse stayed with Jack and Daniel the whole way, but Daniel didn't wake up. As soon as they entered the mountain he was rushed to the infirmary.

Sam and Teal'c soon joined Jack outside the doors, both asking questions.

"Sir, what's going on?" Sam asked as she and Teal'c approached.

Jack looked up from where he had been sitting outside the infirmary doors. He was tired and he could tell by the looks on Sam and Teal'c's faces that he probably looked even worst then he felt at the moment.

"There's something wrong with Daniel," he said softly, looking back down at the floor. "We're not sure what yet."

"When did Daniel Jackson become ill, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Late last night," Jack answered. "It just hit him out of no where."

Sam sat down beside Jack. "He'll be alright, Sir."

Jack folded his hands and leaned forward against his knees. "Yeah, I hope so."

Jack didn't know how long they sat there like that waiting. It could have been a few minutes, it could have been a few hours, he didn't know. All he did know was that he was sacred that he would never see Daniel again and he didn't know how to deal with that. He kept telling himself that Daniel was okay that he'd be all right. Janet wouldn't be spending some much time with him if he were dead, right? But there was still a part of Jack that feared the worst.

Finally, Janet pushed opened the doors and came into the hall. Jack jumped up from his seat.

"Well?" Jack asked.

Janet sighed, but smiled. "He's going to be fine in a couple of weeks, Colonel, but it was a good thing you called when you did. It was touch and go there for a bit, but he seems to be stable for now."

"Any idea what was wrong with him?" Sam asked, coming forward to stand at Jack's shoulder.

"Yes," Janet answered. "Remember the sickness that everyone was getting on P3X-358? The people there were dying from it but it didn't seem to be affecting us. We found the cure for them after a couple of weeks ad treated them all."

"How then did Daniel Jackson contract this illness?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah, especially if it wasn't affecting us?" Jack added.

"Daniel's allergy meds prevent the protein needed to fight the illness from developing. When SG-11 brought back those urns, Daniel was studying them for hours, you all remember. He was so excited about them. I'm guess that the virus was on one of the urns and he contracted it that way.

"The incubation period for this virus is two weeks and Daniel handled the urns for the first time roughly two weeks ago so it matches up. I've taken him off his allergy medication for the time being; at least until he fights this off and I've started treatment. He's already a lot better then he was."

Jack sighed and put his hands in his pockets. Daniel was going to be all right. He felt as though he could breath again.

"Any chance that I'll be able to take him home soon?" Jack asked.

"Maybe sometime tomorrow afternoon. I want to keep him here over night for observation and if all goes well I'll let him go, but you have to remember to give him his meds, Colonel. Other wise we may end having a repeat performance here."

Jack nodded.

Janet pulled he files closer to her chest. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to bring my report to the General."

"Can we see him?" Jack asked.

Janet nodded. "Just don't wake him. He needs his rest if he wants to fight this off," and with that, Janet left them.

The trio entered the infirmary to see that the lights were dimmed and a curtain had been pulled around the far bed, Daniel's bed. They entered the curtain off area and stared down at Daniel. He was curled up in a fetal position on the side of the bed, facing them. Jack could see the dark bags under his eyes and the pale sick. Even in sleep, he was coughing slightly and mumbling under his breath.

Jack stood by the head of the bed and gently wiped Daniel's forehead. Sam placed a hand on Daniel's leg and Teal'c stood watch at the end of the bed, watching over Daniel. Jack smiled slightly at the way his team had closed ranks around Daniel. Before the younger man had ascended, they hadn't been as close as they had once been but now, it was like there first few years all over again. Except for one thing.

Jack watched as Daniel's eyes flickered open and baby blues glanced up at him. "Jack?"

"Go back to sleep, Danny," Jack whispered softly, soothing Daniel's ruffled hair down a bit. "Everything's okay now."

Daniel closed his eyes and nodded softly. "'Kay," he answered and then he was asleep again.

Jack smiled at him before pulling up a chair beside the bed. Everything was going to be all right.

* * *

"Daniel, I though I told you to stay in bed?" Jack bellowed as Daniel entered the kitchen on shaky legs. "You know what Janet said." 

Daniel glanced at Jack for a moment, but said nothing. He just sat down at the table and breathed out a deep sigh. He was sick of being copped up in bed. Janet had released him from the infirmary yesterday afternoon and Jack had taken him back to his place. Unfortunately the older man had kept Daniel in bed ever since they had gotten home, only allowing him to get up to use the bathroom.

While Daniel had to admit that he really didn't feel like doing anything other then sleeping, his body was starting to get very restless and he needed to get up and move around, even if it wasn't the best thing for him at the moment.

He heard Jack sigh from where he stood over by the stove. "Fine, but if Janet complains, you're going to get it."

"Fine," Daniel mumbled softly, not wanted to get into an argument about it. He felt Jack's gaze stay on him for a few moments before turning back to whatever he was cooking. Daniel kept his gaze focused on the table in front of him. He knew what Jack was thinking.

Ever since he had woken up yesterday morning, Daniel had avoided talking much to Jack. He had avoided his gaze as well. He knew he was hurting the older man, but he just couldn't deal with everything at the moment. If it weren't for that dream he had had before he had gotten sick, he wouldn't have to be treating Jack the way he was.

It wasn't that he was disgusted by what he had seen or anything like that. He wasn't but he didn't understand the feelings that came with it. Had he and Jack been lovers before his ascension and if they had been, why had he left Jack? Daniel wasn't even sure if what he had seen had been a memory or just a dream.

He knew there was only one way to find out. Since he had come back, Jack had been slowly giving him his journals back as he remembered more things. Jack only ever gave him the ones that contained things he had already remembered, but it was now that Daniel realized he didn't have them all back yet. If Jack and he had been lovers, he would have written about it and if that was true then those journals were somewhere in this house. He just needed to find them.

Daniel was broken out of his thoughts when Jack placed a plate of toast with butter down in front of him and a glass of ginger ale.

"Bon appetite," Jack said before sitting down to eat his own breakfast.

There was silence between them for a few moments before Jack broke it, "I have a few errands to run today so I may be gone for a couple of hours," he said. "Is there anything you want me to pick up while I'm out?"

"Some more ginger ale," Daniel answered, knowing they were running out of the soft drink that was helping to ease his upset stomach.

"Okay," Jack nodded, continuing to eat the rest of his meal. Daniel looked at his own breakfast for a moment before pushing the plate away. The thought of food at the moment was making his stomach feel nauseous.

"You should eat," Jack said. "You're not going to get any better if you don't eat something."

"Can't," was all Daniel said.

He heard Jack sigh. "At least take a few bits of your toast. You need to eat something."

Daniel sat still for a moment and then reached forward to garb a piece of toast off his plate. He took a small bite and waited to see if his stomach was going to rebel. When it didn't, he took another bite.

Jack stood and carried his plate over to the sink to start the dishes. Daniel watched him for a moment, knowing that he was being a pain but couldn't see any way around it. He knew he should probably talk to Jack about his dream, but if it were just that, a dream, then what would Jack think of him.

"I'm sorry," Daniel said quietly after a moment and he heard Jack still.

"For what?" Jack asked.

Daniel sighed. "For being a pain and pushing you away."

He heard Jack sigh deeply before the older man turned around and squatted down so he was eye level with Daniel. "Its okay, Danny. I know you're not feeling well and that you were a little overwhelmed at my parents place so I understand."

Daniel stared at Jack for a moment and then turned back to look at his food. "Still."

Jack placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder and rubbed it a bit. Daniel closed his eyes and soaked it in but then, realizing what he was doing, opened his eyes and stared at his food again.

Jack removed his hand after a few moments, picked Daniel's plate up from the table and returned to the sink. "Why don't you head back up to bed? You look tired."

Daniel shook his head. "I don't think I can sleep anymore."

"Then don't," Jack answered, "I'll bring you something to read if you like?"

"Okay," Daniel answered before standing slowly on shaky legs and exiting the kitchen at a snails pace. He did feel lousy, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. Not with the amount of thoughts that were whirling around in his head.

* * *

Jack slammed the truck door shut and put his head against the steering wheel. He didn't know what else to do. Every since Daniel had gotten sick there had been this tenseness between them and he didn't understand what was causing it. Daniel had just turned a cold shoulder to him, not letting him in. All he would let Jack do was the bare minimum that it took to get the younger man healthy again. That was it. 

Jack sighed deeply, raising his head off the steering wheel to stare back at the house. "Daniel, why aren't you letting me in?"

Jack feared that maybe Daniel had remembered something that was making the younger man want to push him away. He wasn't sure what, but he feared that Daniel may have remembered something about their past relationship and that whatever he had remember was disgusting him…or something.

Jack rubbed a hand across his forehead before starting the truck. He needed to get away for a while. To think and just try and figure out what he was going to do. Maybe run to the store and stuff to give his mind some time and also so that he wasn't lying to the younger man about needing to run some errands. With that thought it mind, he put the truck in gear and slowing back out of the drive.

* * *

Daniel watched from a window as Jack pulled out of the drive. He wanted to make sure the older man was gone and not planning on coming back into the house anytime soon as he didn't want to have to explain to Jack why he was going through his things. 

Making sure that Jack was truly gone; Daniel turned away from the window and shuffled back upstairs towards the master bedroom. He figured it was the best place to start if he was going to find those journals. That is, if Jack even had them.

He paused just in front of Jack's bedroom door. He really didn't know if there were any missing journals. All the ones containing the missions had been accounted for but he hadn't had time to finishing going through the personal ones. The mission ones were easy to keep track off as he wrote the missions down on the inside cover, but the personal ones were all dated and for all he knew, if Jack and he had done something or been involved like he had seen in his dream, then Jack may have ripped the pages out. There had been periods of time when Daniel hadn't had time to writing anything down in his journal and so there were sometimes huge gaps between dates.

Daniel sighed and leaned his head against the door. Maybe hunting for the journals wasn't a good idea. Jack may have good reason to keep them from him, if he had them. And what right did he have to look through Jack's things?

Daniel shook his head and lifted his head from the door. No, he needed to find out what was going on. He didn't care what reasons Jack had at the moment for hiding anything from he, he needed to know what was going on. He needed to know if what was going on in his dreams was fact or fiction and he needed to know if this was what Jack was hiding from him or if it was something else.

Slowly he turned to the knob to the door and pushed it opened. The room was dark inside as the door swung open. Jack had the binds pulled shut so there wasn't even any sunlight flittering into the room.

As Daniel took a step inside a wave of déjà vu hit him so hard, he almost stumbled and his breathing began to quicken. He wasn't back up to full strength yet and he should really still be in bed, but he needed to know. Had to know.

Reaching around blindly, Daniel was able to find the switch to the lights on the wall and flicked it on. At tall lamp in the corner of the room flicked to life and the room was basked in a warm glow that lit almost the whole room.

Daniel flicked his eyes over the room and was amazed at how familiar the place felt though some things felt off. Since Daniel had never been in Jack's room at all to his knowledge he figured the only way he could feel this safe there and everything there feel so familiar was if he was still missing memories; memories of his and Jack's relationship perhaps, if there had ever been one.

Looking around again, Daniel realized that the reason some things felt off was because there were a lot of his old belongings in here. There was a chair in the corner with a blanket that was thrown over the back, both of which had been his. He used to like curling up in the chair some nights and just read or write in his journal.

Beside that were two huge bookcases, contain many books. As Daniel moved closer, he realized that many of the books, if not all of them, had been his. They were all his rare volumes on ancient cultures, dictionaries, and just books about whatever subject Daniel had felt the need to read on, mostly Egypt.

"Jack…" Daniel breathed softly, not understanding what he was seeing before his eyes. Had Jack kept these things because he had wanted to keep things of his best friend close or was it for another reason? He needed to find those journals.

"Closet," Daniel thought absently to himself. Best place to start. Walking over back the way he had come, he stopped in front of the closet and opened it. Greeting his eyes was a whole bare side to the closet and a huge box under it marked 'Daniel's'. He stared at the box curiously before he couldn't stand it any longer and opened the lid.

Inside the box, all neatly folded, were an assortment of his old clothing. On the top was the old brown jacket Jack had first given him after he had come back from Abydos that first time all those years ago. Daniel had never been able to throw the thing away. He remembered pulling it out some nights when he was cold and lonely.

Thinking back on that now, he didn't understand why he used to do it and he figured if he and Jack had had a relationship, which with all this evidence so far seemed likely, then no wonder he had kept the thing and had kept wearing it even though it was old and worn out.

Daniel sighed as he put the old coat back in the box and re-sealed it. No sense in letting Jack knows that he had gone through it.

Just as Daniel was about to close the closet he saw a smaller box on the floor next the bigger one, pushed away in a corner. He frowned at he before kneeling down onto the floor to pull the box out of its hiding place and towards him. The box was also marked 'Daniel's' and looked as if it had been re-opened and seal many times because the cardboard had many cracks in it.

Opening the box carefully, Daniel smiled when he realized what was inside: Journals, his journals.

Daniel lifted the box and himself up off the floor and over to the bed where he plopped himself down in the middle and slowly began to lift the journals out. The leather casing on each was worn from begin held often and Daniel was surprised to see how many of them there were. Deciding not to take them all out, Daniel just pulled three of them into his lap and opened the one on top to a random page before he began to read:

I still can't seem to get my head around what has happen much less thing of how I can possible write this down. My hands are shaking so much, I'm surprise that I'm even able to write at all. God, just thinking about it makes my insides freeze and I know the only way to make the pain go away would be…would be to have Jack's arms around me right now.

_There still working on the problem back on base. Still trying to figure out a way to get to Jack, but part of me just thinks that it's all for nothing. The gate's buried and Jack could be dead for all we know. We don't know what happed on the planet; whether Jack was able to find shelter or not? I idea that he might not have is too much for me at the moment so I'm going to try steering clear of that line of thinking._

_Sam's come up with something, but I'm not exactly sure what it is. I've been working for almost 72 hours straight and the General finally told me to go home and get some rest, but doesn't he realize that I can't rest. Not when Jack's out there stranded on an alien world, even if that alien world seems friendly. _

_I just want him home. I don't think I can say that enough. I wish if I said it enough it'd make it come true, but I know from many years of experience that it doesn't. Nothing ever does. I can beg and wish and plead, but in the end, nothing I do is going to get Jack home. Sam can. I know she can and it frustrates me to know that she has a solution and I can't do anything to help. I'm just an archaeologist. What do I know out wormhole physics and micro molecules and whatever else Sam's cooking up? _

_The General's right though. I am tried. Okay, maybe tired is a bit of an understatement, but I know I won't be able to sleep. Even here, in our bed I can't. _

_What I need I can't have? I need Jack, now more the ever._

Daniel looked up from the page and stared at the box full of journals. He and Jack had had a relationship. They had been lovers. Why hadn't Jack told him? Did he think he didn't deserve to know or had something happened? Had they been lovers when he had died and if he had been, why had Jack let him go?

Daniel put the journals down and began hunting through the box, checking the spines of the journals for a date close to the day he had died. Maybe that would give him some answers.

After a few minutes he found it. It had been the first journal on the pile originally, until he had shuffled them all around. Out of them all, it was the one worn the most, which meant Jack must had read it many times.

As he pulled it into his lap and envelope fell out of the book and onto the bed. All that was written on it was 'Jack'.

Daniel frowned as he picked it up and pulled out the worn piece of white paper that lay inside. Unfolding it, Daniel gasped slightly realizing that he had written it the day before he had died when he had still been able to write. From what he could remember of those days, he remembered at one point that he could no longer hold his pen to write and sitting up had been far too painfully to try.

He stared at the date for a moment before he finally began to read the hardly legible writing:

_Dear Jack,_

_I'm sorry, for many things. I'm sorry that we won't be able to spend your retirement the way you had planned…and I'm sorry that I have to leave you. I don't want to die, but there isn't much I can do about it._

_I know that we're still on shaky terms since Reece and I wish that we weren't because I know that's all you're going to remember from just before my death, but remember this too. I love you. I love you so much that it hurts just to breath sometimes._

_I've always been so alone in my life. Before the Stargate program I had nothing. No friends, no family, no job, not even a place to call home. Home was something that had died along with my parents, but you gave all that back to me. I don't want to leave you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I wanted too retired with you and grow old up at that place in Wisconsin that you have been working on for the past few years for us. I wanted to grow old there with you, teaching at the nearby university and just enjoying myself with you, and I'm so, so sorry that we won't be able to do that._

_I need you to go on for me Jack. I know you. I know that after I die the first thing that's going to pop into your brain will be to eat a bullet, which is why I had Sam stick this with your hand gun, but I don't want you to die. I want you to live. I want you to go do all those things we had planned to do and then I want you to take my journals and finish them for me. Write about all those things that we had wanted to do and now will never have the chance._

_God, Jack…I just can't say sorry enough. I love you, the circle never ends, remember? I'll always be with you, love, even if you can't see me and I'll be waiting…_

_Love Daniel_

Daniel's eyes filled with tears up as the memory of writing this letter hit him hard. He had cried for hours after writing this letter, though no one had really said anything, thinking that he had just been in a lot of pain. He had been; the pain of losing Jack, but that wasn't even the worst of it.

He remembered what Jack had had to say to him in front of everyone else. He remembered how Jack had been forced to stick to something so silly as 'I might have admired you'. God, he remembered how all he had wanted was for Jack just to take him into his arms and never let go, but he couldn't even touch him. He had been restricted to holding his hand.

It had been because Daniel hadn't wanted Jack to be thrown in jail or discharged from the Military that Jack hadn't done anything, and right now he guessed he was gratefully for that but then…then it had hurt because he hadn't known that he was going to ascend. All he had known was that he was dying and leaving Jack and he hadn't wanted that. God he hadn't.

"Jack," Daniel cried softly, falling back onto the bed and pulling a pillow close to his face. He didn't know what else to do. His memories of their relationship were coming back to him know. It was like a dame had just broken and everything was rushing out. He couldn't do anything to stop it. So he did the one thing he could do. He cried.

* * *

Jack sighed deeply as he unlocked the door and stepped inside, carrying along the bags of groceries. Man, was he ever beat. He had been gone a lot longer then he thought and it was just starting to get dark outside. 

"Daniel?" He called as he took his coat off and hung it up before moving into the kitchen with the groceries. He placed them on the counter and turned towards the stairs.

"Daniel, where are you?" he called again, but he still didn't get an answer. He's probably asleep upstairs. He's still not over that virus, Jack thought as he slowly began to pull food out of the bags and began to put it away. He'd have to think about making supper soon because he knew Daniel hadn't eaten anything. The younger man hardly ate anything unless you spoon-fed it to him and even then he sometimes wouldn't eat it.

After the groceries had been put away, Jack took some leftover soup out of the fridge and started to reheat it over the stove. Putting it on low, he then began making his way upstairs to wake the younger man.

"Daniel…" he called as he reached the top of the stairs, but whatever else he had been about to say died in his throat before he could say it. Ahead of him, the door to his bedroom was ajar and a light was on inside. He knew he hadn't left the room that way; he always made sure the room was closed when Daniel was over now so Daniel must have gone in.

Crap, Jack muttered to himself as he walked down the hall and stepped quietly into his room. His eyes landed on Daniel, who was asleep on the bed curled around on of Jack's pillows, but what made Jack start to panic was what was lying all around Daniel; the journals. Daniel had found them. Looking around, Jack saw that the closet door was wide open as well.

Jack turned his eyes back to Daniel and just watched him for a moment. The younger man looked so peaceful in his sleep and the sight of Daniel once again sleeping in their bed was a sight for incredibly sore eyes. He had missed seeing this. He had missed Daniel.

Jack sighed quietly and then made his way over to the bed. Looked like he'd need to talk to Daniel about their relationship way sooner then he had thought. Looking down at Daniel's hand as he began to carefully put the journals back in the box, he noticed that Daniel was clutching the letter he had written to Jack just before he had died. Jack moaned to himself, A lot sooner then I had expected.

Once all the journals were back into the box, Jack carefully moved the box onto the floor and then reached over to grab the blanket that was on the back of Daniel's reading chair. Daniel must have noticed that and all his books in here too, Jack sighed to himself.

After placing the blanket over Daniel and making sure it was tucked in tightly, Jack slowly began to leave the room.

"Jack?" came a hesitant voice from behind him.

Jack stopped in mid-stride towards the door. God, he didn't want to do this now.

"Yes," he answered, keeping his back faced away from Daniel.

He heard some shuffling behind him as Daniel sat up in bed and then Daniel answered, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jack remained silent and stared at the floor. What could he say to him? He couldn't say anything. He hadn't told Daniel because Janet had said that Daniel needed to remember things on his own and because he had been far too afraid to bring it up. He didn't know how Daniel was going to react and he still didn't now. 

"Jack, look at me please?" Daniel pleaded.

* * *

Daniel watched Jack slowly begin to turn around as though he had committed some horrible crime. He still didn't look up at him though and Daniel sighed.

"Come here," Daniel said, holding out his hand towards Jack.

Jack hesitated before finally getting his feet into motion. As soon as he was within reach Daniel grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down so that he was sitting on the bed next to him. Jack still refused to look at him.

Daniel sighed deeply, feeling the tears fill his eyes again at everything he was remembering about them, but he wouldn't let them fall, not yet. "Jack," Daniel said softly, "please, look at me." He grabbed Jack gently by the chin and lifted his head so that he could finally see into Jack's eyes.

The pain that he saw in Jack's eyes was almost unbearable. After all these weeks of not knowing what was wrong with Jack, he finally knew. He finally knew what had been upsetting the older man; he had been.

Daniel just stared into Jack's eyes for a few moments before asking once more, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jack closed his eyes for a moment and then sighed. "What did you want me to say, Daniel? That you and I had been lovers. I couldn't tell you that, especially not with everything else you had to deal with and because Janet wouldn't let me. So I just had to deal with the fact that you had forgotten me, but I never could. I couldn't deal, but I couldn't tell you either."

"Why not?" Daniel asked, lowering his hand from Jack's face to grip the older man's hand. "God, Jack, there has to be more to it then that. There has to be another reason why you didn't tell me."

Jack sighed and looked down at the sheet. "I didn't tell you because I was afraid too."

There was silence for a moment as Daniel tried to think of something to say. He was so confused. His memories were an even bigger mess now then they had been before. All the memories of him and Jack together that he was beginning to remember were out of order and trying to place themselves back in their proper place in Daniel's mind. He wasn't sure what was real or not at the moment, but he did know one thing; he had loved Jack, loved him so much that it had hurt and he knew that he still felt the same way, had always felt that way even when he hadn't remembered the older man. He was sure of that.

"Afraid of what?" Daniel asked gently.

Jack chuckled slightly. "Not sure. Afraid that you no longer felt the same, afraid that you would take it badly and never want to see me again. Having you as a friend is better then not having you at all."

"Oh Jack," Daniel sighed; pulling the older man in close and holding on with all the strength he could muster. Jack held onto Daniel just as tightly and something inside of Daniel just finally snapped and all the tears he had been holding back just came flooding out. He couldn't stop them.

* * *

Jack felt Daniel begin to cry and pulled him even closer, rubbing a hand up and down the younger man's back. "Aw Danny, don't cry."

Daniel buried his head in Jack's shoulder and Jack could feel him tightening his grip even more, as though he was afraid Jack was just going to disappear. Well he wasn't, not this time. He wasn't going anywhere.

After a few moments Daniel's sobs subsided and he pulled back from Jack a bit, wiping his eyes.

Jack watched him closely. "You okay?" He asked and Daniel looked up at him.

"For the moment." He answered simply before looking down at his hand. Jack followed his gaze and realized that Daniel was still holding the letter.

Jack sighed and pulled the piece of paper out of Daniel's hand, smoothing it out as he went.

"I remember writing that," Daniel stated and Jack looked up at him sharply.

"You do?" Jack asked hopefully.

Daniel met his gaze and Jack realized that Daniel was beginning to remember a lot of things.

Daniel nodded. "I remember sitting in my bed in the infirmary, trying to write it even when Janet kept hovering around me saying that I was straining myself and that I needed to rest but I didn't listen to her. I had to get it down before it was too late."

Daniel looked down and Jack wondered what that memory entailed. "Daniel?" Jack asked softly and Daniel looked up at him. "What happened?"

Daniel swallowed hard and looked down at his hands. "Everything hurt. It hurt so much just to sit up and holding that pen, trying to get everything down was so hard, especially with Janet there. Finally she looked at what I was writing and left me alone. I didn't want to die and having you remembering the fight we last had. I really didn't want that.

"After I had finished writing the letter, I don't know how many hours I spent just lying there, crying. Nobody said anything to me cause the assumed it was because I was in so much pain, but Janet knew better. She stayed with me and tried to comfort me as best she could. Even Sam knew why I was so upset and tried her best to help, but they couldn't. The only thing that could help was you and I couldn't have that.

"I hated it. We couldn't do anything in there because of the regs and it hurt so much. I didn't want to die like that, I didn't want…" Daniel couldn't finish as the tears started streaming down his face again.

Jack brought his hand up to Daniel's face and began to wipe the tears away. "I know Danny. I know."

Daniel closed his eyes and leaned into Jack's hand making Jack's heart speed up. After a few moments Daniel opened his eyes again and Jack gasped slightly at the look he saw there. He hadn't seen Daniel look at him like that since…

"I can't remember a time," Daniel began softly, "when I didn't love you, Jack."

Jack's eyes widened and tears began to fill his own eyes. "Oh God, Danny," he cried before pulling the younger man close again. This time, he was the one who buried his head in Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel ran a hand through Jack's hair and closed his eyes tightly. "God, I never stopped loving you, Jack. Even when I didn't remember who you were or who I was, a part of me never forgot that."

Jack pulled back and cupped Daniel's face. Both of them were crying now, but Jack didn't care. He had Daniel back. He finally had his lover back.

"I love you, Jack," Daniel said softly, his eyes never wavering from Jack's.

Jack's face split into a huge grin. "I love you too, Danny."

Then Jack did what he had wanted to do since Daniel had died. He kissed the younger man and poured as much love into it as he could. Something broke inside of him as his lips meant the younger man's and he quickly wrapped his arms around Daniel, holding him close as he felt the younger man's arms wrap around him.

After a few moments they broke apart, both breathing heavily. Jack felt a huge weight being lifted from him as Daniel leaned into him, settling his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack maneuvered them around so that they were both lying down on the bed, Daniel's head still buried in Jack's shoulder.

They stayed that way for a few moments before Daniel spoke, "Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack asked, his eyes closed and a hand running up and down Daniel's back. He had missed this. Missed this so much.

Daniel picked at Jack shirt for a moment before asking, "Are we okay now?"

Jack smiled bright and looked down at Daniel to see the younger man looking up at him. He kissed Daniel gently on the forehead and answered, "Yes, Danny. Everything's finally okay."

* * *

**AN:** There you have it! Like it, hated it. Let me know and also let me know if you want an epilogue cause I'll have to write it. Stay tuned for my next peice of work...whatever that will be. 


	6. Reaffirming The Forgotten

**AN:** Well, here it is, the last and finally chapter. It was just going to be a short and sweet little epilogue but it ended up morphing its self into a short chapter. I realized that there was something in the story when Daniel was sick that I didn't cover. They dream he had, that nightmare that Jack woke him up from when they were still at Jack's parents place; this is the story behind that, though I never come out and say it. Anyways, thank you to everyone who has read this story and please sick around to see what else I have cooking in my pot. Enjoy!

* * *

**STARGATE: SG-1**

**'You Had Forgotten'**

Written by Kiya II

Spoilers for Gamekeeper, Meridian, Abyss, Full Circle, Fallen, Homecoming and minor mentions of Fragile Balance, Orpheus, and Revisions

**CHAPTER SIX – REAFFIRMING THE FORGOTTEN**

It had been some time since the figure in the dark room had stirred. He had been sitting there silently and unmoving for more then an hour now. If it weren't for the fact that he was blinking every so often, someone walking into the dark room would have thought that he had dozed off.

His mind was a whirl of thoughts, mostly things that he couldn't sort through, couldn't place. His thoughts had all swirled together forming one massive cloud which didn't make the slightest bit of sense to him but one thing was perfectly clear in his mind; one thing stood out in his thoughts above all the rest: Jack.

Daniel sighed deeply from where he sat in the dark living room. He had woken up a little over an hour ago and had smiled to himself when he had found that Jack had wrapped him tightly in his arms.

He had missed the older man. Even though he hadn't remembered them since his return to this plane of exists, he had still felt the pain of their separation greatly. All the pain he had been feeling, especially during their visit to Jack's parent's place, finally made sense to him, but that's not what had him down in the living room at the moment instead of upstairs in bed with Jack.

Daniel rubbed a hand over his forehead and closed his eyes tiredly, pulling his legs up onto the couch. He just wanted to sleep. To close his eyes and doze off, but he couldn't, not after what he had seen in his dreams.

He needed rest, he knew. He still wasn't fully over that virus yet, but he couldn't sleep. The fear of seeing the dream or nightmare, whatever it was, was keeping him wide awake.

After he had woken up in bed an hour ago, he hadn't been able to remember what his dream had been about that had woken him. His mind was still trying to sort through all the missing memories that had finally come back to him so it had taken him a few moments to remember what the dream had been about.

In the few moments that he hadn't remembered, he had gotten to just lie there and enjoy the feeling of Jack's arms around him and how much he had missed it. But then the memory of his dream had come rushing back to him and he had to get away for a bit. He hadn't wanted to wake Jack and he knew that if he couldn't sleep, he'd probably end up waking the older man, so he had quietly left the bed and come down here.

That was a little over an hour ago and Daniel still hadn't been able to sort through what the dream was about enough to go back upstairs and go to sleep. He knew what he needed right then, but Jack had gotten very little sleep while he had been sick and he knew that the older man needed his rest. So he was going to have to sort through this alone.

He remembered the dream vividly. The memory of the real event now pained him. He could remember now what happened on Abydos, knew his own version of the events that had transpired there. He remembered facing Anibus and then being pulled back by the Others. He remember being forced to watch Anibus destroy Abydos and then all the events afterwards that led to his desencion.

He clenched his eyes shut against the tears that wanted to fall at the memory of his trial. He remembered listen to all the charges against him and hadn't been regretful about any of them, but his sentence. They had told him that he would be forced to descend. The idea hadn't been unexpected and he hadn't really cared. It was when they told him that he would be placed on a world the SGC would probably never visit and that his memories would be taken from him that he had protested.

They hadn't wanted him to be able to go back to his life. They hadn't wanted the SGC to find him and hadn't wanted him to remember what he had left behind. They wanted him to live the rest of his life alone, away from the ones he had loved and with the knowledge that he might have committed some horrible crime, which was why he had been abandoned. They had implanted that doubt into his mind; the fear that he wasn't wanted and that he probably had down something awful.

"Daniel?"

Daniel opened his eyes and turned to see Jack standing at the doorway leading into the living room, staring at him slightly confused. Daniel watched Jack scan him over and then come to kneel in front of him.

Jack raised his hands to Daniel's face and with the pads on his thumbs, wiped the tears that were streaming down his face away. Daniel closed his eyes and leaned into Jack's right hand, grabbing the other one with his own right hand.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Jack asked softly, forcing Daniel to open his eyes.

Daniel stared into Jack's eyes for a moment, taking in the concern and love that was in those brown depths. God, how he had missed those eyes; had missed just staring into them for hours on end. He had never realized until that moment how much he needed Jack in his life. The memory of his trial had brought that need to light and it was slowly eating away at him inside.

"Jack," Daniel muttered softly, his voice cracking on his tears. Jack got the meaning behind that one simple word right away and moved to sit on the couch beside Daniel, pulling the younger man into his arms. Daniel clutched at Jack's robe and buried his head into the older man's neck, his tears falling freely now. Jack just wrapped his arms around Daniel, whispering sweet words into his ear. Daniel knew that Jack had no idea what was wrong, but that didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was this, Jack's arms around him.

After a few moments, Daniel was able to calm himself down. He pulled away from Jack slightly and Jack again raised a hand to wipe Daniel's tears away.

"You okay now?" Jack asked softly.

Daniel looked up at Jack and just shook his head. "Not really."

Jack sighed. "What's wrong, Daniel? You were fine earlier."

"I know I was," Daniel answered, looking down at their intertwined hands. "But I hadn't remembered…" He trailed off, closing his eyes against the memory.

Jack rubbed a hand soothingly up and down Daniel's arms for a moment. "What did you remember?"

Daniel's eyes remained shut for a moment, but then he opened them again and stared right into Jack's eyes. "They wanted me to suffer."

"Who?"

"The Others," Daniel answered, sniffling slightly. "I remember everything Jack. I remember the fight on Abydos, Abydos being destroyed, but most of all, I remember the trial that the others gave me before they forced me to descend and they made me forget."

"Daniel-" Jack started but Daniel interrupted him.

"They on purposely put me on Vis Urban, Jack. They placed me there because it was the last gate address on the SGC list. They hadn't wanted you guys to find me and they hadn't wanted me to remember anything."

"Daniel, slow down," Jack said, trying to be as reassuring as he could.

Daniel closed his eyes again and tried to calm his breathing. He knew he had to stay calm other wise he had a feeling he'd start throwing things and yell and scream at the ancients for the injustice they done to him.

"Now," Jack said, after he had given Daniel a few minutes to breath. "Start from the beginning."

Daniel closed his eyes while he gathered his thoughts. He knew that he wasn't making much sense to Jack at the moment but he needed his lover to understand. He needed Jack right now, needed him to know what the ancients had done to him; to them.

"I remember," Daniel began softly, "I remember everything that happened from when I told you where the eye of Ra was up to my descension."

Jack nodded. "Got that part."

Daniel nodded. "You wanted me to help; to use my powers to save Abydos. At first I didn't want to because it was against the rules the Others had set down. But you got me thinking back on why I had ascended in the first place."

"You said you thought you could do more good and help more people that way," Jack answered.

Daniel nodded. "I know. I realized that I had all these powers that I couldn't use because of the ancients. So I threatened Anubis. Told him that we'd give him the eye of Ra if he let you guys go and if he left Abydos alone."

"He didn't listen."

"No, he didn't," Daniel continued, looking down at their hands again. "I tried to use my powers to stop him, but the Others stopped me. They pulled me back, Jack, and instead of just forcing me to descend right then and there, they forced me to watch Anubis destroy Abydos and they told me that it was all my fault. They said that if I hadn't interfered, Abydos wouldn't have been destroyed."

"It's not true, Daniel," Jack said, stroking the younger man's cheek. "You did all that you could to help the Abydoians and Anubis probably would have killed them all and us if it hadn't been for you. As it was, we were able to at least help, you stalled Anubis enough so that we could escape and Oma helped the Abydoians to ascend so they didn't really die."

"I know that now," Daniel answered. "I remember what happened. I no longer have to guess at it. But that's not really the point. The point is that the ancients had planted that doubt into my mind that I had done it, which was why when you guys found me that I was afraid to come back to Earth with you. I thought that I had done something horrible, thought that the horrible thing I had done was the reason I was left on that planet and my memories taken away from me."

Daniel paused a moment and took a breath to try and stop the tears.

Jack sighed and pulled the younger man into his lap, continuing to soothingly rub his hand up and down Daniel's back and arm. Daniel greedily accepted the touches and pushed himself closer to Jack, burying his head under the older man's chin.

"It's okay, Daniel," Jack said softly, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger man. "Whatever they had wanted, it didn't work. We found you and you're here now."

Daniel nodded, closing his eyes as the tears began to fall once again. "And I'm grateful for that, but Jack, they…they on purposely took my memories away. The trial, they told me the charges and then told me the sentence."

"What sentence?" Jack asked.

Daniel wrapped an arm around one of Jack's and squeezed tightly as he tried to get even closer to the older man. "To be alone and to not have any memory of you what so ever."

Jack pulled back slightly to look into Daniel's eyes. Daniel didn't know what his lover was looking for or what he was seeing, but he took comfort in the love that was shinning through those brown eyes.

"They on purposely made you forget?"

"About us," Daniel continued. "They didn't want me to remember our relationship. They wanted me to suffer and it worked. God Jack, when I couldn't remember us, there was always this pain in my chest that only got worst the more time I spent on Vis Urban. When I came back the pain dulled somewhat, but it was still there. It was because the pain had dulled when you guys found me that finally convinced me to come back to Earth."

Jack ran his fingertips through Daniel's hair, making the younger man sigh in response. "I know, Danny," Jack said softly against Daniel's ear. "I saw, I don't know…I saw something in your eyes when you came out of your tent and told us that you were coming home."

Daniel closed his eyes and leaned against Jack, feeling slightly better now that he had told Jack. "I just can't believe what they did to me," he said softly, so softly Jack almost didn't hear him. "I mean, the ancients are suppose to be this advanced race with higher morals and all that stuff and yet, what they did-"

"I know, Daniel, I know," Jack interrupted before Daniel could make himself all upset again.

They stayed quiet for a moment, just soaking in each other's presence, especially after everything they had been through over the past year.

Jack was finally the one to break the silence. "Oh, Daniel?"

"Umm," Daniel muttered, to content to move at the moment.

"I kept meaning to tell you this and since I remember now, I figured it'd be the best of times."

Daniel pulled his head away from Jack's shoulder for a moment to stare into his lover's eyes. "What?"

Jack smiled. "No more dying and ascending, you hear me. I'm sick and tired of having to chase you all over the galaxy, okay? And, no more forgetting about us poor dumb people here on Earth, k?"

Daniel laughed slightly, bringing up one of his hands to caress Jack's cheek. "You're not dumb, Jack. You can't play the dumb Colonel with me, cause I know you're a lot smarter then you like to let on."

"Darn it," Jack said, shaking his head. "Can't fool you, can I?"

Daniel, still smiling, shook his head. "Nope."

Jack watched Daniel smile for a moment and then said, "You didn't answer my question?"

Daniel leaned forward and kissed Jack slightly, biting the older man's lower lip before saying, "I'll try my best, Jack. That's all I can promise, but I do promise that I'll try to not forget you ever again."

Jack nodded and leaned in for another kiss. "I guess that'll have to do," he said, backing away slightly.

The two continued to kiss softly for another few minutes and then Jack sighed. "We really should go back to bed. You have an appointment with Janet first thing in the morning and I have an early meeting to get to."

Daniel pouted. "Can't we just call in sick?"

Jack laughed. "If you hadn't noticed, Space Monkey, you are already sick and I'm suppose to be taking care of you and how would I do that if I were sick."

"I'm not really sick anymore, Jack. Just tired."

"Well, don't you think we should be headed back to bed then?" Jack asked.

Daniel got an evil glint in his eyes. "I have nothing against going back to bed, but there are more interesting things to do in bed then just sleep," he said, kissing Jack slowly.

"Oh really," Jack said in between kisses. "And what did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know," Daniel answered, kissing jack again and letting one of his hands slip down just under the collar of Jack's robe. "I thought maybe we could, you know."

Jack smiled. "Really? I like the sound of that."

Daniel got up off Jack's lap and pulled the older man up with him. The two of them then went back upstairs where they most definitely didn't sleep, reaffirming their love in many, many forceful unions. Then, in the early hours of the morning, Daniel smiled into Jack's chest and hugged to himself the precious memories of him and Jack that had once been lost but never truly forgotten.

* * *

**AN:** There you have it. Liked it, hated it? Let me know by hitting the review button. I have a story in the works right now that you might want to stick around for if you liked this story. It's the story behind Daniel getting sick and almost dying. Anyways, thanks again to everyone who read this and I hope to hear from you all again on my next story. 

Kiya II signing off


End file.
